


生存法则

by acloudgoingtorain



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloudgoingtorain/pseuds/acloudgoingtorain
Summary: 无脑PWP，含ABO；电话play；视奸；强制标记；假孕；产乳，自觉避雷。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
Gerard敢说他看见了。  
Kun有力的胳膊紧紧环住Leo的背，Leo的半截衣摆被带了起来，露出白皙紧致的侧腰——该死的，一场友谊赛值得这样庆祝？——紧接着更多的阿根廷队员飞奔着拥上来，像卷心菜叶子一样把里面两个一米七的菜心裹了进去。两个小个子球员被淹没在人堆里，所以没有一个镜头捕捉到Kun埋在Leo脖子上的嘴到底犯了什么罪。  
但是Gerard敢说他看见了（他的眼神很好，比如说他能看穿C罗的一切假动作），Alpha警报呜呜作响：Leo的腺体绝对被咬了一口，不然他不会在瞬间眼中弥漫起水雾，发出那样色情的喘息。  
万幸的是，媒体和观众没有Gerard的观察力（以及想象力），他们沉浸在那个震撼的加时绝杀中，疯狂高呼Messi之名。一分钟后，比赛结束。Leo搭着Kun的肩膀回到更衣室，并且再也没出现在之后的镜头里。  
事出有因。当发情期撞上了国家队比赛，Leo毫不犹豫地选择了后者，他的唯一指定Alpha伴侣Gerard清楚唯有在这件事上没有商量的余地。作为足球圈里罕见的Omega球员，Leo有着丰富的对抗发情期的经验，他带了足够的抑制剂、气味隔绝胶布以及一颗坚定的心。此外，Gerard还强硬地往他的行李箱里塞了个黑色的盒子，Leo拒绝拆开看看里面到底有什么。  
这场比赛是个意外，形势过于胶着，为了打开局面他耗费了太多精力。在接近八十分钟的时候，他被对方球员铲倒在地。未加收敛的Alpha信息素直接糊在脸上，Leo猝不及防吸了一大口，差点没昏过去。幸好他早有准备，赛前打过抑制剂，事态并没有失控。  
Kun面色不善地走过来，将Leo从地上拉了起来。  
“还好吗？”Kun瞥了眼还在地上捂着腿假摔的对方球员，“我不介意领张红牌，这家伙该付出点代价。”  
“没问题，”Leo定了定神，闭上眼睛深深吸了一口新鲜空气，再睁开时黑色的眼瞳里是无比的清明与锐利，“打爆他们。”  
说到做到，92分钟Kun送出精妙助攻，他在对方主场铺天盖地的嘘声中一记劲射，杀死了比赛。  
信息素袭击的影响其实并没有那么大，但是在场上Leo就注意到Kun频频关切地望向他。当他们最终拥抱在一起的时候，Leo感到Kun喘出的热气一阵阵扑在侧颈，接着是尖牙利落地咬住他的腺体，留下一个属于他的临时标记。  
Leo保持着一动不动，这个过程只有短暂的三秒钟，而且他们躲在人群里非常隐蔽。甚至当人堆散开之后，他还露出了笑容，仿佛什么都没有发生过，双手指天，他一直以来的庆祝方式。  
赛后，他一个人钻进了淋浴房，打开花洒，让冷水浇在头上。  
“嘿，你知道的，”Kun一丝不挂，占据了他旁边的淋浴头，还拿拳头撞了撞他的胳膊，“我那时太激动了，你的状态看起来也不妙，而且我不得不说你的脖子挤到了我的嘴边，就好像是你的腺体咬了我的嘴巴一口一样。”  
Leo一语不发，透过湿漉漉的额发斜斜地看了Kun一眼。天知道，诺坎普国王已经不再是当年那个毛茸茸的团子了，起码当他决定冷冷地看谁一眼的时候，那个人绝对不会好受的。  
Kun果然一怂，声音低了半度，“又不是没咬过，想当年……”  
“那是我们20岁以前的事了，”Leo缓慢地眨了下眼睛，水珠从他长长的睫毛跌落，深色瞳仁里的冰冷变成了某种狡黠，彰显着他根本没有生气，“而我现在有伴侣了。”  
“我知道，那个大个子加泰罗尼亚人，我真搞不明白为什么每次前场庆祝进球的时候他一个后卫跑得比前锋还快，”Kun耸了耸肩，笑着搂住了Leo的肩膀，“Gerard Pique夺走了我们的Leo。”  
Leo毫不犹豫地拍开他的手，“我已经冲完澡了而你还是一身汗！”  
Kun忧郁地拧开了龙头，水流唰唰流过Alpha健壮性感的身体。他收敛了信息素，但这副画面对发情期的Omega也未免太过刺激了。  
Leo蓦地咽了口口水，他知道自己不该看下去了。  
“他犯阿根廷法了，独占Leo，是该被审判的……”直到Leo走出浴室，他还听到Kun在身后不满地哼哼。

吃过晚饭，Leo一个人坐在酒店的床上，从行李箱里掏出了一个金属盒子。盒子里面是一瓶强效抑制剂以及几个一次性针筒。注射液往往比口服胶囊见效更快，后遗症也更小。  
Leo撕开其中一只针筒的包装，用酒精棉擦了擦胳膊，接着他将针尖刺入瓶中，浅蓝色的药液一点点被吸入针筒。他的动作冷静而熟练，甚至有些漫不经心，十三岁的时候他就不会因为针尖的刺痛而露出任何痛苦的表情了。  
这时，他的手机响了。Leo本来不想接，但此刻他突然有一种特殊的感应，他一边想着“让我来看看是不是我想的那个人”一边捞起了手机，果然是Pique，Gerard Pique。  
想到明天晚上飞机就能抵达巴塞罗那，见到阔别半月的恋人，Leo脸上露出了微笑。虽然出了场上被迫发情的意外，但还好一切都在可控范围之内。  
“Hola，Geri。”Leo心情很好地接起了电话，然而那头却迟迟没有回应。  
他听到了电话那头低沉的喘息声，细微得像是从遥远的地中海刮来的寒流。  
“Geri？”  
“Leo，”Gerard的声音低哑，听起来似乎心情糟糕，他一定是用舌尖舔过了嘴唇因为电话那头传来了轻微的水声，“还湿着吗？”  
Leo没有意识到危险，他敏锐的第六感因为这句大胆的调情而失灵了。他不好意思地笑了笑，“别闹，Geri，我得赶明早的飞机，现在让我把抑制剂打完……”他顿了顿，然后小声补充道：“明晚我去你家。”  
“少用抑制剂，那东西对身体只有坏处……”Gerard说。  
Leo同意这句话，但现在情况特殊，不用抑制剂的话，他今晚会被情欲折磨疯的。他还没想清楚为什么Gerard会说这句正确的废话，接着Alpha的声音就在耳边响起：  
“你可以去找Agüero，他能满足你不是吗？”  
Leo愣了愣，一时间几乎没法理解刚才听到的话，接着一股无名火涌上来，他的语气变得粗鲁：“你在胡说什么？！”  
“他咬了你，在92分钟，”Gerard相比之下就很冷静（这个冷静是建立在看完比赛后足足三个小时的狂怒之上的），“别和我说那是为缓解你的发情症状，那个时候比赛已经要结束了。你那样喘息，我分得清你在赛场上和床上的喘息，你还那样笑……”  
“Gerard！”Leo打断了他，气势汹汹但是多少有些心虚，“事情不是你想的那样，除了那个临时标记别的什么都没有发生！”  
“所以那个时候你湿了么？”Gerard逼问道。  
“……”Leo噎了一下，他被推向了怒火的边缘，口气强硬起来，“我是Omega，Omega被Alpha碰触会有反应，我以为你七年前就该明白这点。我在赛场上被恶意侵犯，我忍耐着踢完了剩下的十多分钟，甚至进了球，而Kun咬了我，因为我的信息素已经有些泄露了。事情就是这样。你到底在怀疑什么？”  
Gerard沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你在看电视么？当地电台正好在放阿根廷比赛的集锦，你可以看一看。”  
Leo不明白他为什么提起这个，但是还是下意识地打开了电视。  
电视上在放比赛集锦，这小半个月阿根廷的三场友谊赛他们全都赢了，其中Leo进了足足五个球，而Kun也进了三个，他们俩加起来占了全队进球的一大半。电视台将每一个进球以及之后的庆祝都剪辑在了一起。  
Leo几乎从不回看自己的比赛，因此在电视上看到自己的影像多少有些古怪。他渐渐看出了不对劲——每一个球之后，他都紧紧地和Kun拥抱在一起，甚至有两次他一下子跳到了Kun的身上，双手环住他的头，双脚夹紧他的腰，张扬肆意地大笑。镜头还给他提供了不同的角度，他看到在一个热情的亲吻之后，Kun在他看不见的地方盯着自己的侧颈。并不是说他没有跑去拥抱进球的Ángel和Gonzalo过，但是迟钝如他也能感觉到自己和Kun之间看起来是不同的。  
当然会有不同，在他还小的时候，在他还没有分化性别的时候，他和Kun就是这样庆祝的，一切都太过自然了，以至于他忘记了这在他的情人眼中会是多么刺眼。  
Leo感到了愧疚，他讨厌认错，但如果这能弥补Gerard的痛苦的话，他会这么做的。  
“我很抱歉，Geri，”Leo试着开口，搜肠刮肚寻找词汇，“我没有意识到这些，但我敢发誓我并不是故意的，我……”  
他为自己的笨口拙舌感到难过，如果此刻Gerard在他的面前，那他就有太多事可以做了。他向来是行动派。  
明晚他就能见到Gerard了，但是Leo并不想把这个疙瘩留到明天。如果此时此刻有不见面就能安慰Gerard的办法，他会毫不犹豫去做的。  
“我随时都准备着去相信你，但这件事我们明天得好好谈谈。”Gerard放缓了口气，“早点睡吧，明早你还要赶飞机。抑制剂记得打，别不舍得临时标记的味道。”  
Leo真不习惯Gerard用这种公事公办的语气和自己说话，他宁愿和Gerard大吼大叫着吵架呢。他还是决定做些什么，闷头躺倒在枕头上，不住地用手指扭着自己的一缕头发，纠结着开口了：“我本来一回来就想注射抑制剂的，但是实在太难受了……我带了你的球衣，就把你的球衣穿在身上了，我穿着你的球衣自慰，但是……”  
Leo红了脸，在床上滚了一圈：“但是我自己没有办法高潮，Geri，我想要你，很想很想很想……”最后他的声音越来越小，几乎像是幼猫在撒娇，伴随着响起的是Gerard越来越粗重的喘息声。  
他没有说谎，此刻属于3号中卫的宽大球衣就穿在他身上，下面没穿内裤。他足足用手和前面那个精神奕奕的小Leo商量了半小时，小Leo就是不肯缴械投降，反而还把后面搞得湿漉漉的，沾湿了Gerard的球衣。  
他早就完蛋了，与Gerard在一起的这几年他彻底成为了一个不被插入就没法高潮的荡妇。他一直被好好地满足着，因此身体愈发地贪婪，在吃到那根令自己满意的肉棒之前，他没办法射出来。  
放在以前他绝对不会在Gerard面前承认这一点，但今天情势有变，他管不了那么多了。  
“Leo，Leo，Leo……”Gerard呼唤着他的名字，多少有些吃惊。他明明还有一肚子火攒着没发，但是胯下的小兄弟已经硬了起来，下三路反攻智商高地，在他强行武装起来的脑袋里放了把火。天啊，什么时候Leo也会用这一招了？  
如果说打电话之前的Gerard拿出了坐在谈判桌前的主席架势，那么此刻的Gerard已经完全退化为了那个恨不得每天抱着Leo又亲又啃的恋爱脑傻瓜。  
别放过他，这是个好机会，Gerard告诉自己，是时候好好惩罚他了。想想那个被宠坏了的小东西，这半个月来让自己多么难过！  
他故意用冷漠的声音回答道：“那么就满足你，Leo，把我给你的那个盒子拿出来。”  
Leo吃了一惊，他只是打算撒个娇，并没有想到Gerard真的认真了。他在床上翻滚，嘴里发出“唔嗯……”的拖音，脑袋里在盘算着对策。  
“如果你是真心想道歉的话，就按照我说的去做。”Gerard的声音听起来不容置疑。  
Leo妥协了，“我知道了。”  
他慢吞吞地从行李箱里找出黑盒子，拆开来一看，里面是一根又粗又长的按摩棒和一管润滑剂。  
Leo用手环住按摩棒，食指和拇指完全无法合上。他的脸红透了，这是完全按照Gerard的尺寸做的，上面甚至还散发着Gerard薄荷一样清凉的信息素味道！  
“我拿到了。”Leo对着手机说。  
“很好，”Gerard的声音听不出波澜，“现在，跪坐在床上，两腿分开，把手塞进你那个湿淋淋的屁股里去扩张，直到能把阴茎完全吞下为止。”  
他们没开视频，如果Leo不照做，Gerard是不会发现的。但是此刻Leo被刺激得浑身发软，心里竟然产生了一股隐秘的期待。如Gerard所说的那样，他跪坐在床上，两腿尽量分开，手指颤颤巍巍地伸向了自己的后穴。  
那里湿透了，水甚至顺着大腿往下流，一下子他就滑进了两根手指——因为早在先前想着Gerard自慰的时候，他就已经自己玩过后面了。  
那边电话里却还在说：“先试着伸一根手指进去，涂上润滑剂，耐心点。”  
Leo长长地吐出一口气，手已经不自觉地搅动起来，他的声音在发抖：“我……我后面……流了很多水，不用润滑剂……直接塞两根手指进去也没关系……”  
“妈的！”Gerard那边骂了句脏话，“你这个淫荡的婊子！”他的Leo，第一次上床的时候把头埋进枕头里的Leo，此刻居然说出这样的话！同样，“淫荡的婊子”这种脏话也从来没在他们的床事里出现过，然而此刻两人明显都从中感受到了异样的刺激，Gerard抚慰着自己的阴茎，更多的更邪恶的更加羞辱性的话语从他脑海里冒出来，他从来不知道折辱一个自己这样珍视的人会如此爽。  
他尝到甜头了。  
“自己玩自己舒服么？别停，两只手都用上，看看你后面能吞进多少东西。”Gerard刻意压低的声音真是该死的性感，“还记得那次么，我进去的时候你屁股里的跳蛋还没拿出来，我顶着那个跳蛋操你，你还是把整根都吞进去了，真厉害，还记得那次有多爽么？”  
Leo低低地呻吟了一声，这种时候让他回忆起过往的性爱经历简直是种折磨。他当然记得那一次，Gerard的阴茎不停地把那个跳蛋操到生殖腔的软肉上，那一次他被生生操哭了，神智都不太清醒，只知道死死抱着Gerard的腰啜泣和喘息，完全意识不到让他陷入这种处境的就是他抱着的那个罪恶的男人。  
Leo把手机丢到一旁，身体软倒在床上，他用上了两只手开拓后庭。有意无意地，手机就丢在他的大腿旁边，“咕啾咕啾”的水声在安静的房间里无比清晰，Leo知道那会完全传到电话另一头的男人耳中。  
Gerard也快疯了，他的小兄弟不该受这种委屈！它本该在那个湿软高热的地方不断挺进，此刻却只能委屈在自己的右手中。这只右手还出工不出力，怠慢疏懒，仿佛结婚三十年的夫妻和小Gerard两看生厌。  
“我好了……可以插进来了……”Leo趴跪在床上，脸颊贴着床单，对着手机模模糊糊地说道。他的屁股抬得高高的，在空气里微微颤抖，湿漉漉的小穴不断张合，如一只发情的雌兽等待临幸。  
“那就好好把我的肉棒吃进去，”Gerard用上了命令的口吻，“全部都吃进去，碰到生殖腔为止。在我说可以之前，不允许碰你的前面，明白吗？”  
“明白……”Leo不敢承认他心里简直迫不及待，他咬咬牙把那根粗壮的东西慢慢塞进去。那玩意儿很凉，柱身上密布着颗粒，带来了别样的刺激。他自己下手根本没有轻重，在擦过某一点之后，强烈的感觉使他的腰一下子塌了下来，努力忍住的呻吟也破口而出，“唔……啊……”  
“顶到哪里了叫得那么浪？小贱货。”Gerard朝着手机吹了声口哨，流氓本色毕露，“好好照顾那里，以前我操你的时候，只要一碰到那里，你就会软得站都站不稳，随便撞几下，你就会哭着射出来——那个时候我甚至都没兴奋呢。”  
“别说了……”Leo喃喃道。维持这样羞耻的姿势，以及长久的自渎让他精疲力竭，他开始怀念Gerard的蓝眼睛了。如果Gerard在的话，虽然也得忍受他的垃圾话，但他可以舒舒服服地躺倒在床上，闭着眼睛等Gerard做好一切。  
“全吞进去了吗？”  
“嗯……啊！”  
小穴里的按摩棒突然震动起来，Leo猝不及防，快感像电火花一样窜上脊背，高高翘起的阴茎抖了抖，他差点直接被操上了高潮。  
那边Gerard把玩着一个小小的遥控器，没错，他Gerard•巴萨未来主席•Pique时刻走在时代前沿，连按摩棒也是最高级的遥控式。此刻他只不过是把振动幅度调到了中档，但听起来他的小男友就快不行了。  
缓过了最初那阵，Leo哆嗦地趴在床上，眼眶湿润，鼻子一抽一抽的，有了哭泣的冲动。不用看他也知道自己是个什么狼狈模样，Geraed的球衣皱巴巴地挂在身上，什么都遮不住，连同床单一起湿透了。电视没有关，还在回放着之前的比赛。观众席上几万的观众会知道他们为之骄傲的男人此刻趴跪在床上，靠着那么粗的一根按摩棒，几乎把自己操上高潮吗？  
“别碰下面。”Gerard的警告声来得很及时，“摸摸你的乳头，它们很痒是不是？你太不细心了，以前我总是把它们照顾得很好。”  
鬼使神差地，Leo的手在空中尴尬地停顿下来。他知道此刻自己最想要什么，他得去碰一碰硬得快要爆炸的小Leo！完全服从Gerard的命令无疑是在践踏自尊，可是此时此刻践踏自尊只会他妈的让他更爽。在刹那间他就选择完全抛弃羞耻心，手伸向了自己的乳头，轻轻揉捏拉扯。  
天啊，Gerard说得对，它们一直挺立着，只是轻轻碰触就传来强烈的酥麻感。接下来，哪怕是腾不出手去照顾乳头了，他的胸口也会无意识地在床单上乱蹭，寻求一重又一重的刺激。  
此刻他混沌的脑袋也管不着嘴了，“唔嗯……啊……好舒服……进来……”他都不知道自己叫了些什么，但是他叫的时候会故意将头凑向手机。在最意乱情迷的时刻，他伸出舌头轻轻舔吻手机的屏幕，换来对面粗重的喘息。  
Gerard也不好受，他现在完全不想折腾Leo了，一个实实在在的Leo摆在面前才是最重要的。他想亲吻他，从柔软的发旋一路吻到他透红的小脚趾。他有点可怜巴巴地叹了口气：“Leo，说点什么，帮帮我。”  
“什么？”Leo也在崩溃的边缘了。  
“说点什么，帮帮小Gerard吧，它想你想得要坏掉了。”  
“……”Leo笑了一下，短促得只有气音，“那你告诉它，我想亲亲它。”  
“嗯，它听到了，对你点头致意，”Gerard揉搓着自己的小兄弟，“它说：‘宝贝，别停，继续。’”  
Leo微微失神地盯着天花板，后穴里震动的那根棒子像根细线一样吊着他的命，让他不至于昏过去。他伸出舌尖，但只是在空中随意勾画着，他回忆起第一次给Gerard口交的经过：“我舔了它，你的肉棒，小Geri……”  
“嘶——”Gerard倒吸一口凉气，开头就这么刺激的吗？  
“你的肉棒实在是太大了，我被吓坏了……而且你故意拿它拍我的脸。我不想跪在地上给你口交，但是谁叫我打赌输了……”Leo断断续续地说着，“我用两只手握着它，舔上面的肉筋，然后把头含进去，用牙齿轻轻地咬……”  
“你的口活很不错，就第一次来说，其实看你吃棒棒糖的样子就知道了，你喜欢用舌头不停地搅动糖果，发出奇奇怪怪的水声……”Gerard边说边将按摩棒调大了一档，“继续？”  
“唔！”Leo惊呼一声，喘了半天才匀过气，“我试着把你的肉棒含进去更多，但那实在太难受了……你还抓着我的头发做了一次深喉，那个时候我已经在想着和你分手了……”  
“停！”Gerard苦笑道，“能别提这么扫兴的事吗？”  
“后来我们都知道我帮你舔出来是不可能的，第二天又有比赛不能玩得太大……”Leo陷入了回忆，“我记得后来我趴在更衣室的衣柜上……”  
“对，你把双腿并得紧紧的，我把肉棒塞进你的腿间……你皮肤那么白，双腿内侧红了好几天。”Gerard心里长叹，此刻别说是肉穴了，也别说腿交了，哪怕此刻赐他一只Leo的手——在清晨懒洋洋地超没劲地帮他解决晨勃的手——也好过现在日空气啊！  
Leo没回他的话，他已经快到极限了，明明没有任何碰触，前面就有了强烈的射精冲动。在汹涌的快感中，他只努力发出了两个简单的音节，“Geri……”  
“Leo，Leo，Leo，”Gerard回应着他，“我爱你……”  
谁也没有想到，最终他们是伴随着这句话共同达到高潮的。  
“明天见。”Leo累坏了，但他已经开始期待明天。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
大清早，Gerard的手机就开始震动，欢快又傻屌的曲调把他从一个不怎么愉快的梦里拉了出来。  
Gerard此刻想：除非打电话的是Leo，否则对方说什么也得承受他的滔天怒火。  
他长臂一伸从地板上捞起手机，看清来电显示的那一刻，他完全清醒了。  
那是一名他信得过的线人，五天前他委托他去为他调查一些事情。  
“先生，我想你有兴趣和这个人谈谈，”对面的口气冷静且专业，“他曾经在阿根廷国家队做过好几年的后勤，他叫Jose。”  
五天前，Gerard看了一下午阿根廷几年前的比赛。他向天发誓他永远愿意相信Leo，但是过多的疑问快让他爆炸了。冲动之下他决定暗自调查，并且希望一切只是他的嫉妒心惹出的幻觉。  
“让他接电话。”Gerard说。  
“先生，您好，”Jose的语速又尖又快，热情洋溢，“如果您想知道Messi刚进国家队那几年的事情，那没人比我更清楚了，我目睹了一切！”  
“说吧。”Gerard侧着脑袋夹着手机，下床给自己冲了杯咖啡。  
“那大概是05年，Messi进入了成人队。我们早就听说过他，更衣室里每个人都在谈论他，他是个天才，在世青赛上的表现无与伦比！”Jose夸夸其谈，“但是我们没想到的是，他居然是个Omega，您能想象吗？一个Omega，一个天赋堪比Maradona的Omega！  
“主教练告诉了我们这件事，他很严肃，要求我们所有人为这件事保密。我们觉得很有意思，但是绝对地守口如瓶，到现在全世界还认为Messi是个Beta呢……”  
“说重点。”Gerard喝了口咖啡，不耐地打断了他。  
“好吧，好吧，先生，”Jose笑道，“那天Messi来了，他个子很小，比电视上看到的还小，因为他总是缩着身子。他腼腆极了，几乎不说话，这也许让一些大佬心里不满。总之，刚开始那几天的训练，他总是一个人，对着墙壁踢球什么的，累了就躺在草坪上，手上一直拨弄着皮球……Sebastian开玩笑说他的名字里不该有雄狮，他不过是一只被软绵绵的欧洲球队驯化的小猫咪。”  
Gerard不由得想起了Leo刚刚到拉玛西亚的样子，那时候他还觉得他是个哑巴呢！南美球队骨子里流淌着野性与力量，球员个个身强力壮，想到18岁的Leo被这群壮汉包围的模样，他打心眼里感到同情。  
Jose继续道：“很快，Messi没办法独善其身了，他必须得学会融入球队。第一次合训的时候，他让所有队员难堪。这孩子灵巧得像一只小跳蚤，谁也抢不到他的球。于是Gabriel在恼怒之下将他铲倒在地，Messi什么都没说——他只是爬了起来，然后将全队都过了一遍。”  
“哈哈哈……”Gerard笑起来，这就像是Leo会做的事情。他的性格固执且骄傲，他们不该在球场上惹他的。  
“这没什么好笑的，先生，”Jose的声音沉了沉，“如果您知道了后面的事。”  
Gerard的心蓦地抖了一下。他塞满快活空气的脑袋转过了弯——别忘记你刚去曼联的时候哭得有多惨，Gerard提醒自己，新人该记住永远别去挑战更衣室权威。Leo太莽撞了。  
“后来发生了什么？”Gerard咽了口口水。  
“直到第一场正式比赛之前都还好，至少在表面上。大家对Messi很亲热，然而当他不在的时候，更衣室常常谈论他，多数时候谈论他的球技，这个小个子简直让Carlos感到自己的首发位置受到威胁。少数时候……”Jose啧了一声，“他们羞辱他，调侃他的腰肢和脚踝纤瘦得像女人，嘲笑他总是晒不黑的皮肤，还有……还有一些下流玩笑，我宁愿忘掉那些，这对伟大的Messi是个侮辱。”  
Gerard的心里涌上怒火，然而他此刻只能握紧他可怜的咖啡杯，什么也不能做。还好这已经十年前的事了，上帝保佑，一切都过去了。  
——他忘记了，上帝有时爱开玩笑，尤其对是那些他亲吻过额头的孩子，他格外乐意让他们背负上沉重的十字架。  
随着Jose的讲述，一场过去的梦魇展开在Gerard面前。

进入国家队后，Leo第一次露出了发自内心的微笑，他过了两个后卫和门将，打进了一粒精彩至极的球。Roberto Ayala，他的队长，一把将他抱了起来，手臂力气大得几乎将他揉碎。他把他举得那么高，像是在炫耀一座盛满荣誉的奖杯。  
现在Leo享受着全场的欢呼与爱戴，蓝白的旗帜飘扬，灯光全落在他身上。他低头亲吻阿根廷队徽，为蓝白球衣而战是他至高无上的荣耀。  
这场比赛他发挥得无可挑剔，赛后他被激动不已的队友们包围了，他们大力拥抱他，狠狠亲吻他，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。亲自与Leo打了一场比赛之后，所有人都更加直观地意识到，也许他们期待了很久的新王即将诞生——就是这个十八岁的沉默少年，他所向披靡，他统治一切，他战无不胜。  
很难解释南美人对足球的热爱，足球是流在他们骨子里的血，与胸腔里跳动的东西等价。那一刻他们对Leo的爱真实而炽烈，Leo能感受到，他还报以笑容和拥抱，第一次他在球队里感到了归属感。  
那几天恰是他的发情期，他在赛前打过抑制剂，照理说还能管段时间。但是他喝了太多多水出了太多汗，还和那么多Alpha抱在一起，抑制剂的效力有些不足了。  
赛后的更衣室乱七八糟，球鞋球衣和水瓶子丢得到处都是，球员们四仰八叉地摊在地上和椅子上。Leo草草地冲过澡，换上了一身干净的球衣。他打算到柜子里拿出抑制剂，然后找一个没人的房间补一针。  
他走出淋浴房的时候，差点没被浓郁的Alpha气味掀个跟头。眼前的景象让他脸上一红，他看到好几个队友懒洋洋地靠在柜子上，手抓着自己的阴茎来回撸动——对，早在球场上的时候，Leo就发现很多队友的球裤鼓起了一大包。一群血气方刚的Alpha，因为一场大胜而亢奋过头再正常不过，但Leo还是觉得他们过于奔放，起码在巴萨的更衣室里，兴奋起来的球员会自己找个没人的地方解决。  
不过看起来在阿根廷的更衣室里这不算什么，除了那几个自慰的家伙，其余队员泰然自若，聊天的聊天，打盹的打盹，玩手机的玩手机。  
Leo感到些许尴尬，走到柜子他得穿过整个更衣室，可是他此刻被浓郁的信息素撩拨得情动，下身酸胀，也起了反应。  
别看我，Leo心里祈祷着，强作镇定地向前走。但是运气并没有眷顾他，半路上Gabriel突然伸手抓住了他的球裤，“嘿，Leo，你也硬了。”  
该死的，他用超大的分贝嚷嚷出了Leo此刻最大的秘密。  
Gabriel将他扯近了一点，鼻尖几乎凑到了他的小腹上，他用戏谑的语气欢呼道：“我赢了！他的确是糖果味的！”  
更衣室里爆发了一阵哄笑和口哨声。  
关于这个Leo并不清楚的赌注是这样的：更衣室里分为了两派，一派赌他的信息素是糖果味的，另一派则坚持那不过是他太爱吃糖的缘故。  
Leo不悦地退开一步，眉头皱起来，他并不想与Gabriel纠缠。但很快前面伸出了几条腿拦住了他的路。  
Roberto对他微笑，这个微笑在充满恶意的更衣室里显得关切：“Leo，你是想去找抑制剂吗？”  
Leo迟疑地点了点头。  
“你在赛前已经打了一支，不应该再打了，那会减少你的职业寿命。” Roberto温和地建议道，“所以为什么不直接解决情欲呢？就像大家一样。”  
正在埋头撸管的Ezequiel闻言抬起头来，把沉甸甸的阴茎托在手心，对着Leo耀武扬威，“别总是像个女孩子一样羞答答的，这里可不是巴塞罗那，那群没卵蛋的家伙一辈子都不敢让自己的老二见人！”  
那本来就不该是见人的东西！Leo在心里大喊。  
“Leo，坐下。” Roberto拍了拍自己身边的空位。一如既往地温和，但是不容置疑。  
坐在门边的Ezequiel“啪”的一声关上了门，“放心，宝贝，没人看见！”  
Leo的心彻底凉了下来，他明白自己的处境了。这是一场彻头彻尾的霸凌，每个人都在等着看他的笑话。  
他坐到了Roberto身边，Roberto笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。他祈祷着队友们能继续各干各的，但是当他把手伸进球裤的时候，每个人都停下来手头的动作，十多双眼睛望向他的方向，脸上是幸灾乐祸的笑以及更可怕的，赤裸裸的情欲。  
他知道哪怕是像Beckham那样的Alpha都在更衣室被强迫做过这样的事情，性压迫是常见的彰显前辈权威的方式。然而他的处境更加糟糕，这群靠踢球为生的家伙打出生起就没接受过尊重Omega的教育，他们不会对Omega的痛苦有丝毫共情。  
Leo清楚一切Omega面对Alpha时的本能：恐惧、服从欲、无法遏制的情欲……即使是他也不例外。然而他仍挣扎着寻找着自己的生存法则，一种属于Omega的生存方式——他想要踢球，他必须学会和占据足球圈70%的Alpha共存。  
Leo低下头，绝望地用手指捏住半勃的阴茎，几乎是蹂躏般下了狠劲。首先到来的是痛苦，痛苦里又弥漫出丝丝快意。  
这一切快点结束吧，Leo蜷起身子，低垂眼帘，过度的羞耻感使他无法思考，大脑里空茫茫一片，闪烁着欲念的白光。  
更衣室彻底安静下来了，Leo不敢抬头，但他能感觉到十多双眼睛落在自己身上，几乎把他的皮肤灼伤。更加浓郁的Alpha信息素充斥着更衣室，伴随着精液的腥膻味。  
如此撩人的气息无异于春药，Leo感到自己难以抑制地发情了，提问升高，身体敏感到不可思议，疯狂渴望着碰触。后面肠肉空虚地蠕动着，叫嚣着想要被填满。如果他此刻站起来，人们就会发现他的球裤后面湿黏一片。  
“操！”Ezequiel小声骂了句，“真是欠操！”  
他的阴茎涨大充血，Omega甜甜的味道同样使他饥渴难耐。  
所有人都情不自禁地靠近了一点，年轻的孩子被围在十几个强壮的Alpha中间，蜷着身子低着头，手在球裤里小幅度地动作。身上蓝白的球衣被汗水沾湿，紧紧贴着身体，胸口两颗小小的乳头全都硬挺着，轮廓完全显露在半透的球衣上。而露在外面的皮肤白皙如处子，耳垂、手肘、膝盖还有脚趾泛着层薄红，格外惹人怜爱。  
谁都能闻得出来他已经发情，Omega做好了被插入的准备，那甜香馥郁的气味就是信号。  
“嘿，Leo，抬起头，” Ezequiel忍不住叫嚷起来，“让我们看看。”  
Leo几乎是下意识地抬起头，他被那场景吓坏了。十几双写满情欲的眼睛看着他，十几根怒涨着的阴茎对着他，更衣室里所有人都盯着他手淫，好像他只是一个可供泄欲的性爱玩具。眼泪再也忍不住盈满了眼眶，顺着脸颊滑落下来。可怕的罪恶的快感涌了上来，他的身体颤抖不已，双腿难耐地扭动着。  
更衣室里响起了好几声咽口水的声音，那孩子的眼泪只会点燃他们心中更深层的暴虐欲望。Leo的头发很长，发尾蓬松打卷，在白炽灯下散发着深褐的光泽，显得异常柔软。他的脸颊和嘴唇泛着诱人的红，黑色的瞳仁里是迷茫和羞涩，蓄满泪水。光看这双眼睛，谁都会觉得那是一个坐在教堂里为布道感动的孩子，而不是一个在更衣室里将身体展示给十几个Alpha看的荡妇。  
“咔嚓”“咔嚓”两声细微的轻响，Leo猛地瞪大眼睛，“别……”  
Sorin举着手机，笑着说：“拍照留念一下，别一副我怎么样了你的样子。”  
“不要！”Leo难堪地摇头，他不敢想象如果今天的事留下照片会怎么样，他宁愿去死，“求你……”  
Sorin舔了舔嘴角，凑近了一点，拿阴茎充满暗示意味地戳他的腿缝，“你打算怎么求我？”  
Leo僵在原地，他的身体滚烫然而心如坠冰窟。  
“如果这些照片传出去，啧啧，” Sorin恶意地笑道，“你以后就再也不愁没有肉棒吃了，所有足球圈的人都会知道你是个饥渴的婊子，在赛后你就光着屁股去对面更衣室，他们会轮流操你水流不止的小穴……”  
“Sorin，把照片删掉。” Roberto及时地发话了，“别太过分。”  
Sorin愣了一下，最后还是不满地删掉了照片。Leo感激地看了Roberto一眼，却听到Roberto说：“你打算磨蹭到什么时候？被我们看着自慰真的那么爽？”  
“我没有……”Leo无力地辩驳着，他的手酸软得一点力气都没有，而且越是焦急就越是无法发泄出来。  
“我可以帮你，” Roberto拍了拍自己的腿，“坐上来。”  
Leo没有动。  
“我帮你，” Roberto怜悯地看着他，“还是让我们所有人一起来帮你？”  
所有人都跃跃欲试，Leo因畏惧而屈服了。他扶住Roberto的肩膀，想要投入他怀里，就像在场上那样。然而他并没有如愿以偿地得到一个拥抱，Roberto将他掰过来，让他的后背贴着自己的胸口，双腿分开跨坐在自己腿上。这样一来，Leo身体完全打开，展览在所有人面前。  
Roberto 在他耳边吹了口气：“Leo，你湿透了。”  
更衣室里传来低低的笑声。  
Leo闭上了眼睛，妄图逃避现实。Roberto却恶劣地抖动了一下膝盖，Leo惊喘一声，差点维持不了身体平衡。他的两只脚都没有办法着地，泛着粉红的双脚无力地晃了晃——那一刻每个人都在想一个踢球的人怎么会有那样一双白皙柔嫩的脚——球裤在摩擦中露出了大腿根部，没照过阳光的地方甚至比外面还要白，而勃起的阴茎已经将白球裤高高顶起，洇出一片湿痕。  
“就是这样，叫出声来！” Ezequiel喘着粗气叫道，“我从没见过你这么矜持的婊子！”  
Leo反而咬紧了下唇，倔强地一语不发。  
“别这样折磨自己，” Roberto的手指描摹着他的唇形，“学会享受这一切。来，张开嘴。”  
Leo抿紧双唇，但是Roberto的手指不容置疑地伸了进去，“舔我的手指，或者你愿意舔点别的什么？”  
嘴巴被撬开后，Leo再也没法忍住抽噎声了，他急促地喘着气，脑子里面一片浆糊。那些无力的拒绝不过是维护最后一点尊严。他其实愿意舔Roberto的手指。  
——他甚至愿意舔那些紫胀的丑陋的肉棒，后面空虚得难受，随便来根鸡巴填满那里，就能让他浪叫着高潮。  
因为这些想法Leo伤心地哭泣起来。  
他用舌头卷起Roberto的手指，几乎是讨好地舔弄着，把他的两根手指舔得糯湿晶亮。  
“可真会舔。”  
“舔惯了，你想想，巴萨的更衣室里那么多人，把他们都服侍得舒舒服服的可需要些本领呢……”  
“哈，看到他淫荡的屁股了吗，一直在Roberto的腿上蹭，他等不及了……”  
Roberto用两根手指夹住了他的舌头，来回扯弄，众人只能看到手指间露出来的一点点粉红舌尖。然后Roberto模拟性交的姿势用手指在他嘴里抽插，Leo的声音也被搅得支离破碎，无法咽下的口水顺着嘴角滑下。  
Leo快无法喘息了，尽可能地用手肘向后撞了Roberto一下。这几乎造成不了什么伤害，不过Roberto体谅了他的不幸，不再玩弄他的嘴巴，转而将手伸入他的球裤，握住了他即使无人碰触也高高挺立的阴茎。  
被握住的那一瞬，Leo发出了细软粘腻的喘息。Alpha的手掌宽阔、粗糙、有力，将他的东西完全地掌握，揉弄起来不容置疑。他爽得头皮发麻，快感一阵阵地流向四肢百骸，脖颈仰起，头向后倚在Roberto的肩上，眼睛失神地望着屋顶的白炽灯。  
Roberto掀起他球衣的下摆，示意他咬住。白皙的胸膛就这么展露在所有人面前，少年身材尚还单薄，但已经覆上了一身匀称的肌肉，两颗乳头竟然是浅浅的肉粉色，已经完全硬了，看起来就像奶油蛋糕上美味的樱桃。随着他剧烈的喘息，胸膛不断起伏，薄薄的汗水在灯光下闪着诱人的光亮。  
那些目光，那些可怕的目光有如实质，根本没人碰他，但Leo就是感觉有无数只手摸着他，像触手一样滑腻恶心，无论如何都挣脱不开。比那些目光更恶心的是他自己，他正因为那些目光而发情。  
“想吸左边还是右边？” Roberto笑着向更衣室询问。  
“右边！”  
“左边！”  
两方势均力敌，Roberto抓着Leo的手放在他的胸口上，“看来两边都要呢，喂饱他们吧……宝贝，你有奶水吗？”  
Leo嘴里叼着球衣没办法说话，可怜地呜咽了一声。Roberto松开了他的手，他自觉地用双手自暴自弃地揉弄着奶子。众人只见那双可怜的乳头被粗暴地拉扯揉捏，又涨大了一圈，变成了肉欲的深红色。Leo可怜的胸部根本没有奶水，它们还不适合哺乳。在这样青涩的等待采摘的年纪，它们还需要不断地被亵玩和调教——直到有一天光凭借着刺激乳头，他就能尖叫着射出来。  
我到底在干什么？Leo心里唯一还清明的一小块地方迷茫地问道。这样的诘问像鞭子一样抽在他心上，被欲望掌控的大脑趋利避害，很快就迫使自己不再去想那些令自己痛苦的东西，转而追求那些浮于表面的唾手可得的快感。他一头扎进了深红的情欲之海，在那里一切都在下坠，海底幽黑而静谧，他将堕落到那里，万劫不复。  
“舒服么？”  
“嗯……”Leo闭上眼睛，轻轻哼了一声。  
这一声默许反而使更衣室里安静下来，有人咕噜咽了口口水，征服这个少年的快感远比想象的更强烈。  
Roberto一只手揽住他纤瘦的腰肢，止住他无意识的扭动，另一只手更加卖力地照料他的阴茎。不用他说Leo也知道该怎么做，他将手伸到身后，握住Roberto贴着他身后的阴茎。  
他身后流出的水把Roberto的大腿和阴茎都染湿了，滑得几乎握不住，那个又长又粗的东西不断摩擦着他的尾椎，时不时向下滑入臀缝，浅浅地戳刺着穴口，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。  
Leo逐渐失控了，他被一波波的快感逼向高潮，毫无廉耻地喘息和呻吟，黑而亮的眼睛从每一个人身上滑过，那眼神自然而坦诚，甚至称得上天真，一切欲望都赤裸裸地写在了那片没什么好再失去的空虚之地。  
室内的信息素浓得可以熬成一锅蜜糖，所有人都到了极限，Carlos率先射了出来，他踉跄地站起来向前走了两步，握着阴茎对准Leo的胸口，把浓稠的精液尽数射在了他身上。接着是Gabriel、Ezequiel、Juan……他们瞄准他的乳头、肚脐、大腿……直到他身上的每一寸都挂满了精液，甚至溅到了脸上和头发上。在被浇灌的同时Leo也高潮了，持续得极为漫长，比他人生中任何一次高潮都来得强烈，后面流出了大量的淫液，淋淋漓漓落到地上。他哭得很厉害，几乎喘不上气，然而此刻Roberto也顾不上耐心地对待他，他在Leo的腺体上狠狠地咬了一口，完成了一个彻底的标记，热烫的肉棒在他的臀部狠狠地摩擦了几下，把精液都射在了他一片湿泞的穴口。  
一切都结束之后，Leo失神地喘息着，好半天长长的睫毛才忽闪一下，眼神茫然没有焦点。他从Roberto的腿上滑落到地上，跪坐在更衣室冰冷肮脏的地板上，热气好像一瞬间都被剥夺了，他浑身发冷，颤抖不止。  
他看到几双脚站在自己身旁，却懒得思考那群人还要干什么。  
Ezequiel抓起他的头发迫使他抬头，坏笑道：“这小浪货根本没满足，你看他的后面还在流水……”  
“别开玩笑了，”Juan皱眉道，“这里又没有套子，内射了怎么办？他会怀孕的。”  
“我倒乐意搞大他的肚子……” Ezequiel嘟囔道。  
不过此刻他也清醒过来，撸管是一回事，强奸可就是另一回事了，这里没人能承受把Leo搞怀孕的代价，他们会变成阿根廷的人民公敌的。  
“我们可以每个人都干一发，这样就不知道孩子的父亲是谁了。” Gabriel开了个玩笑，还伸手摸了摸Leo的头发。Leo记得今天比赛结束后，Gabriel就是这样温柔地抚摸自己的头发的，可是刚才他用自己的嘴唇擦干了肉棒上剩余的精液。  
“好了好了，让Leo自己一个人呆着，他才不想看到你们丑陋的鸡巴呢，”还是Roberto站了出来，“走吧，去夜店，我请客。”  
Ezequiel意犹未尽，“夜店的婊子可没他带劲，该死的，想到巴萨的那群巴西佬我就恼火，他们肯定早就把他操透了……”  
Roberto蹲下来看着Leo的眼睛，“亲爱的，你一个人没问题吧？”  
Leo只是望着他，眨了眨眼睛。  
脚步走远了，更衣室静得只剩下他自己的呼吸声。  
Leo维持着原来的姿势，把头埋进膝盖里。他并不是在哭，只是感到疲惫，就好像踢了一场漫长的球赛，他累得瘫倒在草坪上，一根手指都抬不起来了，却看到对方球员带着球奔向了自家的球门……比劳累、恐惧、羞耻更可怕的是那种无力感，Omega性别给他穿上了颜色不一样的球衣，他的人生永远是1打21的战斗。而他偏偏不信命，只想赢，不想输。  
门开了，Jose偷偷探出了一个头，他刚才在门外听了整场暴行，却没有勇气进来。他只是个后勤，他还不想丢掉工作。  
“你还好么？”Jose十分愧疚，“我带你去洗个澡吧？”  
他看到那个男孩抬起头来，对他张开手臂，甚至还尽力露出了一个微笑，“Jose，请把我弄干净吧……”

“事情就是这样。”Jose讲完， 却没有听到对面任何回答。他有想过对方会怒吼会咆哮，但没有想过会如此安静。最大的绝望没有声响，好像一颗遥远的星星湮灭在夜空里，你不知道在几亿光年以外它经历了怎样的崩塌与爆裂。  
“先生，您还好么？”Jose又问了一句。  
“我很好。”Gerard简直是出乎自己意料的冷静，“然后呢？”  
他希望听到的然后，是Leo雇了阿根廷最大的黑帮，在某天窜入阿根廷更衣室把那群混蛋全都突突了。但显然事情并不能按他想象的那样发展。  
“然后……其实我也没那么清楚了，但是唯一可以确定的是，Leo融入了更衣室。”Jose干巴巴地笑了笑，“这很奇怪，要知道哪怕是个稍微弱一点的Alpha都会被更衣室大佬排挤，但是Leo却得到了所有人的喜爱。大家达成了默契，没有人能独占Leo，他们……呃，就像是一群狼围住了一只羊，因为彼此忌惮反而保护了羊的安全。顺便一说，队医也对Leo下了最后通牒：如果他还按照现在的频率打抑制剂的话，到25岁他的身体机能就会退化到打不了比赛。Leo没有固定伴侣，他默认了所有Alpha都可以临时标记他。于是更衣室里论资排辈，轮流给他标记，即使不在赛场上也会拥抱和亲吻他。在场上更夸张，你是没见过有一次有人对Leo犯规，那群野兽眼睛都红了，冲上去要和对面拼命……”  
“我不想听这些！”Gerard突如其来的怒吼吓得Jose闭上了嘴巴。  
“好吧，好吧，我知道的就这么多，”Jose低声道，“其实事情在变好，Leo飞快地成为了队伍的核心，那时候他们已经不太敢动他了。我听说有一次一个人还被Leo打了一拳，正中右眼，那个人根本不敢还手……”  
“你会发誓你不会把这一切说出去。”Gerard冷漠地打断了他。  
“我会的，这些年我一直都是这么做的。只是因为我知道您是他的伴侣，所以才会把这些都告诉您。”Jose说，“我看过所有Messi的比赛，他是个爱笑的好孩子，大家不会去想他吃过多少苦的。求您好好爱他，他值得那些。”  
“我会的。”Gerard说，“谢谢你，Jose，再见。”  
Gerard直接把手机砸在了地上，代替他的手指行使挂电话的职责。紧接着他一拳砸在了墙上，手麻痹得几乎失去了知觉。  
他会的……在听到这一切之后，他真的会吗？  
Gerard不敢想，他闭上了眼睛。  
半晌后，他从酒柜里拿出了一瓶酒，然后拨通了Puyol的电话。  
关于当年的巴萨更衣室，他还有一些事情需要确认。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
Puyol匆匆赶到Gerard家里，咣咣咣拍门。  
他听到门里一片噼里啪啦的声音，三秒后，门开了，Gerard一手撑着门框，一手抓着只叉子，脑袋耷拉着，两眼红红的，活像一只弄丢了蜜罐的委屈大熊。  
“怎么回事？接到电话我就来了，”Puyol闻到了酒味，皱了皱眉头，边说边往里走，“中饭都没来得及吃。”  
“那正好，”Gerard慢吞吞地走在前面，“我正在做菜，英国菜……”  
听到英国菜这几个字，Puyol眼前就浮现了当年Gerard端上桌的那盘仰望星空，胃部产生强烈不适，赶紧快步走到厨房，“不用了！我只是担心你过来看看，我不饿！”  
毕竟电话里Gerard的声音可太不正常了，而且听起来还喝了酒，操心的Puyol立刻放下手头的事，来看看这个永远不能让人省心的家伙。  
Gerard置若罔闻，神游天外，用叉子叉住了一颗番茄，丢进了堆满蔬菜的碗里。  
Puyol探头一看，“Geri，这只是一碗沙拉而已。”  
“不，这就是英国菜，嗝……”Gerard固执己见，摇摇晃晃地从柜子深处掏出一瓶泛黄的沙拉酱，“现在，我就要把这瓶从曼彻斯特带回来的沙拉酱淋到……”  
Gerard还没说完，Puyol就一把抢走了沙拉酱，一看保质期，过期五年，想也不想就丢进了垃圾桶。他顺便还气势汹汹地抄检了一遍厨房，把开了瓶的酒都献祭给了下水管道。  
Gerard站在原地，手足无措地看着，吸了吸鼻子。Puyol扯住大熊的耳朵，恨铁不成钢地问道：“说说看，到底怎么回事？”  
Gerard的眼眶更红了，一把抱住了他，可怜兮兮地叫道：“Puyiiiiiii——我被绿了！”  
“就这事？”Puyol不可思议道。 他连午饭都没来得及吃！  
“什么叫‘就这事？’！”Gerard瞪大眼睛。  
“让我想想，现在是国家队比赛日，”Puyol冷静地分析道，“所以Leo和Kun在一起了？”  
Gerard抱头惊呼：“连你也觉得他们像是一对？！”  
“我知道是因为每年国家队比赛日你都在那里嚎叫！每一年！”Puyol抓着他的脑袋摇了摇，似乎想听听里面的水声，“你在我家看阿根廷比赛的时候还咬坏了我最喜欢的抱枕！”   
Gerard颓然坐到沙发上，“但这次我可不是在吃Kun的醋，好吧，可能有一点点，但这不是重点，我……”他有些语无伦次，那些真正想说的话像把刀子一样在他嗓子里搅动，就是吐不出口。  
Puyol心软了，坐到他身边，拍拍他的背，“来吧，Geri，你有什么不能和我说的？”  
Gerard深吸一口气：“你知道Leo刚进阿根廷成人队的时候，发生了什么事吗？”  
他只是想找个人倾诉，Puyol是个好选择，他很可靠，而且坚强，他会给自己好的建议的。然而，出乎他的意料，Puyol点了点头，说：“我知道。”  
Gerard的心重重一沉，急忙解释道：“不，我不是在说比赛，我是说，在更衣室里……”  
“我知道。”Puyol的回答没有任何迟疑，他越发凝重的神情显示他说的正是那件事情。  
“可你从来没有告诉过我！”一阵怒火涌上Gerard心头，他感觉自己就像个傻瓜，全世界只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里！  
“那些事情都过去了，”Puyol叹了口气，“Leo不会愿意别人知道这件事的，这对于他是一段痛苦的回忆，他只是想……想要知道的人更少一些，尤其是你，他不愿意伤害你。”  
“那他可就失败了。”Gerard冷笑一声，这个表情让Puyol感到陌生，他知道两个人交往后Gerard一直是没有安全感的那一方，也是感情更投入的那一方。他的确受到了欺骗，所有隐瞒当年事的人都有错，包括自己。  
见Puyol无言，Gerard靠在沙发背上，自嘲地笑了笑：“我想知道的是，当年的巴萨更衣室是怎么样的，你们是否……是否对Leo做了同样的事？”  
Puyol的嗓子有点干涩，既没有承认也没有否认：“我不确定是否应该把这件事完全地告诉你，这里面有太多罪恶和伤害。”  
“告诉我吧，”Gerard闭上眼睛，酒精麻痹之下，那种剧烈的痛苦变成了绵长又难捱的酸楚，钝刀子一般割据他的神经，“你告诉我，好过我自己去调查。这件事我不弄明白是不会罢休的。”  
Puyol听出了他的决心，这个他看大的孩子就是这样，平时笑得没心没肺，心大得能装下蓝天和大海，但固执起来有一股子一往无前的决绝，谁都不能逼他放手。他整理了一下思绪，艰难地开口了：“好吧，Geri，这事儿很复杂。俱乐部给了他错误的教育，在Leo加入之前，一线队从来没有过Omega，俱乐部根本没有配备Omega专用医生。他从小和一群Alpha生活在一起，对自己的性别没有一点概念。后来他分化为Omega，经历了一段非常痛苦的时期，他担心自己无法再踢球了——从来没有哪个Omega在顶级联赛成功过，球场一向被认为是Alpha的战场。同样的，高层开始怀疑他的能力，虽然那时候Leo已经表现得十分出色，但对Omega的不信任根深蒂固，一旦Leo下滑，就会被无情地卖掉。”  
Gerard没想到背后还有这样一段故事，他很少去想自己不在的那些年Leo经历过什么，他回来的时候Leo已经是Pep手下的绝对核心。听听，“不能踢球”，对Leo来说世界上还有比那更可怕的事情吗？那种不安和恐惧穿越数年的时光一把攥住了他的心，“后来呢？”  
“高层并不愿意放手肉眼可见的天才，他们用上了不光彩的手段。”Puyol叹了口气，“他们给队医布置了任务，而那个队医当时负责Leo的生理健康。他让Leo相信，如果他想要继续在巴萨踢球，最好能在巴萨队内找到一个Alpha伴侣……彻底标记的那种。你知道的，高层不愿意Leo用抑制剂，因为那会减少他的‘使用寿命’，而且，如果能在队内找到伴侣的话，在某种意义上能保证Leo的忠诚。”  
Gerard恨得牙关紧咬，“那么早标记，他们是想废了他！”  
饶是他如此喜欢Leo，也从来没有奢望过彻底标记。对职业球员来说，漂泊不定的命运随时会将恋人分离，那对被彻底标记的Omega来说太残酷了。他们居然利用他想踢球的决心，逼他去找一个他可能根本不爱的人！  
Puyol拍了拍Gerard的肩膀，好让他冷静下来，他的眼神变得复杂，“Geri，我很抱歉。我们当时都做错了事。”  
Gerard愣了愣，脊背发凉，他不知道为什么Puyol要这么说，但不好的预感伴随着冷汗浸透了他的背，“为什么道歉？”  
“因为刚才说的这些事我们都是后来才知道的，”Puyol苦笑道，“所以刚开始看到那样的Leo的时候，我们对他都有些误会。那时候我们都太年轻了，根本没有好好谈过恋爱，我们遇到过的那些Omega，哦，你知道的，都是些演员模特、夜店女郎什么的……我们曾以为所有的Omega都是那样的，包括Leo。”  
“我听不明白，Puyi，”Gerard揉了揉一团糟的脑袋，“别和我说这样复杂的事。”  
“我们几乎所有人都临时标记过他，虽然这里面从来没有任何强迫。”Puyol干脆果断的声音残忍地刺破了Gerard残存的一丝侥幸。  
“包括你？”  
“包括我。”  
Gerard沉默了。湛蓝的眼瞳里酝酿着一场风暴，他的沉默使Puyol难堪。  
“不过那个时候，最接近完全标记Leo的，其实是Ronnie。”

Leo百无聊赖地坐在卡座里，劲爆的桑巴舞曲震耳欲聋，欲望与喧嚣的味道浸透了夜店的每一寸空气，他有些难受地捂着鼻子，手还缩在外套的袖子里。  
Ronnie去跳舞了，去之前邀请过他，但他可不愿意上台秀出自己笨拙的舞姿，果断拒绝了。坐在这里可以看到舞池，Ronnie的舞姿热情奔放，灿烂的笑比夜店的灯光还绚烂，夺走了所有人的呼吸和目光。  
可Leo做不到那样，他只能在台下追随着那个会发光的男人，然后跟着音乐抖着腿，嘴里哼着不成调的曲子，不时喝一口低度数的鸡尾酒，这就是他的全部夜店生活了。  
尽管他足够低调，但还是吸引了一个醉醺醺的Alpha的注意。  
Alpha眯着眼睛走近了，哦，他看到了那个孩子，安静内敛地坐在那里，就像华丽的珠宝堆中藏着的玉石，面庞白净而眼神清澈，与周遭的环境格格不入——尽管他已经努力穿上了缀满骷髅头的低领T恤，但是反而因为努力装成社会人而显得奶凶奶凶的——那么小那么软那么白的一只，看起来就像是牛奶味儿的。  
“一个人？”Alpha大大咧咧地坐在了他旁边。  
Leo的眼皮跳了跳，这个醉鬼坐在了Ronnie的衣服上。  
“我有伴了，”Leo不得不提高音量，这里真是太吵了，“你去找别人吧。”  
Alpha根本没有听进去他说了什么，他所能看到的只有眼前一张一合的柔嫩唇瓣，“噢，我会让你舒服的，该死的，你太辣了宝贝……”  
他向前伸出手，试图搂住他的腰，然而接下来发生的一切完全出乎了他的意料——他的手腕被握住了。  
是的，那个看起来不足一米七的小个子，单手抓住了他的手腕，力道惊人。  
“停下，”对方的声音也是软绵绵的，“你打不过我的。”  
现在Alpha听清他讲了什么了，随即窜上天灵盖的是恼怒，他的另一只拳头篡紧，借助着酒精的蛮力轰了出去，然而小个子灵活极了，轻松躲过。下一秒Alpha只感觉胯下一阵剧痛，命根子好像挨了一记闷棍，嗷的一嗓子叫了出来，浑身痉挛不止，只知道捂着下身在沙发上打滚。  
Leo有些懊恼，他不该用上踢点球的力气对准Alpha的下体的，谁知道一个Alpha会如此不经打？他反省了一下，好歹自己也是职业运动员，下次对普通人必须温柔一些。  
反省完毕，Leo万分解气地带着Ronnie的外套离开卡座，脚尖踩着舞曲的节拍，像一只快乐的小企鹅，一摇一摆地去找企鹅爸爸。  
一曲正好结束，Ronnie身边已经簇拥着三五个美艳的Omega，他们相谈甚欢，亲密得碍眼。Leo刚才的好心情一扫而空，他有些不满地拉住Ronnie的手臂，控诉道：“Ronnie，你今天是陪我来的。”而除了刚进门的时候请了他一杯鸡尾酒（本店最低度数）以及一盘松饼（那是小孩子才吃的！）以外，他根本就没有陪过他！  
周围的女伴都笑得花枝乱颤，“这是谁？你的弟弟吗？他太可爱了！”  
“真的成年了吗？”有人甚至还伸手摸了摸他的头发，“天哪！他的头发软得像泰迪熊！”  
Leo很生气，真不知道她们有什么可笑的。他抓住Ronnie的手用上了力气，Ronnie被他拉得一趔趄，顺势揽住了他的肩膀，“不，不，不，Marina，Cecilia，别小瞧他，他可比你们想象得厉害，”Ronnie捏了捏Leo的脸，酒气喷在他脸上，“是不是，Leo？”  
他在哄小孩。Leo恼怒极了，“我和Ronnie是……”他的舌头突然打结，因为他和Ronnie根本什么关系都没有，一股委屈涌上心头，Leo咬住下唇，难受地想找个没人的地方抱成一团。  
他的反应把那几个女伴都逗笑了，她们一边笑得眼泪都快掉下来了，一边嚷嚷着“可爱”“甜”之类的只会让他恼怒的话。但很快她们的笑变成了惊呼，她们看到那个爽朗热情的巴西人弯下腰，温柔地吻了吻那个小可爱的侧颈，接着，一口咬了下去。  
“唔……”Leo根本没做好准备，突如其来的标记让他腰都软了，浑身酥酥麻麻，靠在了Ronnie的怀里。Alpha闻起来有一股淡淡的烟草味，Leo迷恋地吸了一大口，把脸埋进了他的胸口。  
那时候他还没练就被临时标记也能维持表面上无动于衷的神技，所以被标记后所有的反应都明明白白地写在身上，即使是那几个Omega女伴也觉得这色情过头了：那孩子太过干净，所以弄脏的地方就会格外显眼。  
“等我十分钟，”Ronnie向女伴们打了个招呼，“去去就回。”  
“就十分钟？”女伴嬉笑道。  
“嗯，在这里等我哦。”Ronnie朝她们挥挥手，带着晕晕乎乎的Leo走了——走到了停车场。  
“等等，你要做什么？”直到被塞进车里，Leo还是不敢置信，揪住了Ronnie的袖子不放。  
“我们说好的，我带你出来玩，你在十点之前回家，现在已经十点半了。”Ronnie把睡死过去的司机叫醒，嘱咐他一定要把Leo安全地送回家。  
“别这样，”Leo两手并用缠住了Ronnie的胳膊，“你刚才还标记了我！”  
“那不能代表什么，Leo，”Ronnie揉了揉他的脑袋，“赛前我总是标记你，你知道那只是在帮你的忙。”  
但刚才那是不一样的，Leo在心里喊道。但他最后还是恹恹地收回了手，他不能再索取更多了。  
Ronnie探过身子帮他系安全带，Leo闷闷地问了一句：“真的不行么？”  
“Leo，我百分之百爱你，所以现在还不是时候。”  
“那么什么时候是时候呢？”Leo穷追不舍，不甘心地问道。  
“等到你能足够看清自己的心为止。” Ronnie亲吻了一下他的眉心，

“那时候Ronnie的处境已经有些糟糕，也许清洗很快就会到来，”Puyol耸了耸肩，“他把Leo当做弟弟看待，所以他其实反而是最不可能标记Leo的人。”  
Gerard捂着脸，听Leo的感情史让他感觉糟透了，他可怜的心就像是一块脏抹布，被不停地浸湿拧干，被摁在地板上摩擦。他有些麻木地问道：“所以，其他人呢？”  
“和Ronnie差不多，我们都猜到他想找一个固定伴侣，但在真正找到之前，大家都愿意和他试一试，那时候我们觉得……很有意思，”说到这里，Puyol断了一下，但还是纠结地开口了，“也许我不该这么说，但我觉得Leo享受那种关系，他……就像别的Omega那样，他享受亲吻和拥抱，他喜欢被爱着的感觉。”  
“别那么说他！”不知为何，这句话格外刺耳，Gerard几乎要从沙发上跳起来。  
“冷静点，Geri，听我说完，”Puyol按住他的肩膀，“我只标记过Leo一次，那一次是他邀请我的。我进了更衣室，他在闻我的球衣，问我是不是红茶味的？全更衣室都在起哄，于是我咬了他。那天他一直露着那个咬痕，不肯贴上胶布，好像在炫耀终于得到了队长的承认。”  
把一直压在心上的重负全部说出来后，Puyol反倒松了口气，“也许是因为他的经历使他太缺乏安全感，也许是因为他接受了错误的教育，他不像别的Omega那样会保护自己，他也不希望自己和别的Omega一样，他总想用那种方式证明自己能够和Alpha共处。”  
该死的，就是这个——Leo是自愿的，从头到尾都是。Gerard拨开了心里的一团迷雾，直到这时，他终于确定，他的痛苦和愤怒是直接朝着Leo去的！对阿根廷那帮人和Ronnie他们的嫉妒固然存在，但包藏在内里的那团火热的岩浆，全因一个人而沸腾。  
“我们做错了事，”Puyol没有察觉他心中的波澜，沉浸在自己的回忆里，“我们觉得很好地保护了他，但其实根本不能保护他一辈子。很快惩罚就来了，Leo第一次被征召到阿根廷成人队，他去的时候那么开心，回来的时候连笑都不会了。我都不愿去想他经历了什么，该死的，我们早该教会他，这世界很可怕，并不是所有人都会带着爱意碰触他的。”  
见Gerard低着头一语不发，Puyol终于担心起来，“Geri，你还好吗？”  
Gerard缓缓抬起头，揉了揉眼睛，“我感觉好极了，就像大冬天脱光衣服绕着北极圈游了一圈那么好。”  
“就知道不该告诉你，”Puyol用大手揉着他的脑袋，“不是段好回忆对吧？”  
“如果这能叫做好的话，在国家德比输个5:0都不叫糟了。”Gerard嘟囔道。  
见他还有力气贫嘴，Puyol松了口气，“既然你知道这一切了，好好对待Leo吧，那孩子真的不容易，你要好好爱他。”他试图笑一笑，但是笑容很快僵在了脸上。  
他看到Gerard面无表情地问：“那么我呢？”

尽管走之前没收了Gerard的藏酒，但Puyol仍然十分不放心。但他已经做了能做的一切，这对小情侣的麻烦应该让他们自己解决。他终究不是那个在场上叱咤风云的队长了，而且在这件事中他的立场也很难让他多说什么。  
正午的阳光正盛，地中海上吹来了一阵潮湿的风，Puyol回头看了眼属于Gerard的那幢独栋别墅，在绿树掩映下是那么温暖明亮。  
Leo回来的时候，天已经黑了，他疲惫地拖着行李箱，来到了恋人家。他记得密码（有时候记得比Gerard还清楚），直接开门进去。他的恋人独自坐在沙发上，垂着脑袋，双手撑在膝盖上，电视没有开，手机也丢在了一旁。  
空气中弥漫着淡淡的酒味，还有未加收敛的薄荷味的信息素。  
“在想什么，大思想家？”Leo解放一般扔掉了行李箱，蹬飞了鞋子，两只脚互帮互助踩下了袜子，然后幸福地走上了客厅里毛茸茸的大地毯。绒毛软软地搔着脚心，光着脚让他感觉好极了。  
他刚走到Gerard身边，就被高大的男人一把抓住，像只大抱枕一样被团进了他的怀抱里。Leo顺势坐在了Gerard腿上，整个背贴着大熊热乎乎的胸膛，Gerard的脑袋磕在他的右肩，两只手紧紧搂着他，像冬天赖床的懒猫揣紧了被子。  
Leo吸了吸鼻子：“Geri，你喝酒了？”  
他的右耳边传来了一声低沉的“嗯……”  
这声音有些哑又有些慵懒，Leo的耳朵红了，昨天那通火辣的电话还深深地刻在他的记忆里，他的身体也做好了准备。发情期才刚刚开始，他可受不了这种撩拨。  
这会儿Gerard用牙齿浅浅地啃咬他的腺体，闷声道：“Leo，你闻起来有别的男人的味道……”  
Leo的身体一僵，该死的，他忘记了Kun给自己留下了临时标记。这个姿势他也看不见Gerard的表情，只好讨好地在他怀里动了动身子，“Geri，覆盖掉这个标记好不好？”  
“嗯，怎么覆盖？”Gerard明知故问。  
Leo有些气恼，但理亏在先，还是将脖子送到Gerard嘴边，“咬我一口，好不好，Pique爸爸？”  
然而Gerard没有动。Leo察觉到他的不对劲了，他还以为经过昨晚的电话，Kun这件事已经过去了，真没想到Gerard的醋坛子隔夜越酿越陈。  
不过，Leo并不觉得有什么好担心的。Gerard很爱他，总是会原谅他。  
“我听说中东那边，一个Alpha能娶很多Omega，”Gerard开口了，“但是Omega只能忠于一个人。你知道如果Alpha发现自己的Omega被别的Alpha标记了，他会怎么做吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他会拿起一把斧头，把Omega的腺体从他的脖子上砍下来。”  
Leo在他的怀里不安地扭动了一下，他渐渐感到炽热与烦躁，“你到底想说什么，Gerard？！”  
“当然，这是野蛮人的做法，但是野蛮中隐藏着我们的天性。在经过文明的驯化之前，Alpha就是一种极端自私霸道的侵略性动物，如果他们在自己的雌兽身上闻道别人的味道，本能会让他们发疯。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么，”Leo挣扎起来，“你什么时候说话像Pep一样了？”  
“Pep……”Gerard低低地重复了一遍，“Pep碰过你吗？”  
“你在发什么疯……唔！”在Leo做出任何申辩之前，Gerard伸手捂住了他的嘴。  
“先别急着否认，好好想想，那一天你坐在他的办公桌上，他的手在你的腿上。你们连门都没有关，并不在意别人看到什么。”  
“那次是我小腿不适，而他在给我按摩。”Gerard的手一松开，Leo就叫道。  
“所以？你坐在他的办公桌上？用脚尖踩他昂贵的衬衫？”Gerard用上了一个惊奇的语调，“那么，他到底有没有标记过你呢？”  
Leo不挣扎了，他的火气也上来了，语气冰冷生硬：“标记过，临时标记。但那时候我还没和你在一起，你无权干涉我做什么。”  
Gerard紧紧抱着他，不知为何，Leo在他身上感到一种深重的悲哀。Gerard的手解开了他的皮带，拉开他的裤链，隔着内裤抚慰他的阴茎。他自己也半勃了，热烫硬挺的东西隔着两层裤子浅浅地戳进Leo的臀缝。  
“Roberto Ayala是不是这样对你的？”Gerard口中吐出恶毒的话语，这个姿势他早有预谋，“他是不是把你伺候得很舒服？被阿根廷的那些前辈们看着，你是不是爽得直接高潮了？”  
Leo浑身僵硬，深藏在内心的可怕记忆突然被以这种方式翻出，好像有一把剑深深地戳了他一刀，直穿心脏。没有人能像Geri一样刺得那么准，因为他从来没有放别人去过离心房那么近的地方。  
“好吧，也许阿根廷的队友并不能让你满意，毕竟一年也见不到几回。你很聪明，知道该找俱乐部的队友，Ronnie很棒不是么？他可是大众情人。Puyol也不赖，队长是一座巨大的靠山……”  
该死的，停下来！Gerard在心里咆哮。他不该说这些话！这里没有一句是他的真心话，可他就是停不下来，他忍不住想去伤害Leo，让他尝尝自己尝过的滋味。  
他的目的达成了，Leo在他的怀里颤抖，他的肌肉紧绷，像一张拉满弦的弓，随时就要绷断。Gerard能感受到他肢体传达出的恐惧和悲痛，但是偏偏看不见他的脸，他真想把Leo的脸转过来，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。  
不，他不能这么做，此刻他心软的话，就会输到什么都不剩了。  
沉默填满了他们之间的空气，半晌，Leo带着沙哑哭腔的声音响起了：“对不起，Geri，我以前什么也不懂……直到你出现，我才从那种生活方式里挣脱出来，以前没有人教过我该怎么做……”那简直难以启齿，现在他回顾那段混乱的时光，也会惊叹自己是何等的放荡，他对所有人索取一切，心安理得，幼稚且坦诚。他不敢想以前那些人会怎么看待自己，他们会在背后指指点点，说“那个欲求不满的婊子”吗？  
“我很抱歉，Geri，” Leo的头深深地低下来，肩膀颤动着，从身后能看见他发尾的小尖角和漂亮的蝴蝶骨，“我没法改变什么……”  
Gerard想，他在道歉。听听看，在这段关系里，高傲的Messi几乎从不道歉。他害怕了，害怕失去我。  
“我没怪你这个，”Gerard把头埋在他的头发上，被他软软的头发弄得鼻尖有点痒，“你该把一切都告诉我的，而不是让我自己去查，你知道从第三个人嘴里听到你的事有多糟糕吗？”  
Leo沉默了，疲惫地靠在他怀里。他总是沉默，把问题抛给他，但这次他自己想出了答案。  
“所以我一直在想我们的这段关系，”接下来Gerard要说的是他思考了一整天得出来的，绝非冲动之语，“只是因为我在恰当的时间出现在你身边，只是因为我对你熟悉又陌生——和你一起长大，但又正好缺席了‘那几年’——所以会是我，多不对？其实我是谁并不重要，如果当年俱乐部里有哪个人能留下来陪着你，现在在你身边的人会是他。”  
Gerard的腿有点酸，他稍微换了个姿势，他还想抱着Leo久一点，好记住这种感觉，“我依然很爱你，Leo，但是世界上有很多人爱你，相信其中有些比我还要深得多。如果你要找一个能陪伴和爱你的人，他们做得比我更好。因为我就是个少爷脾气，是个自大的蠢货，而且超级自私，你一秒不看我我就会嫉妒得发疯。我经常恶作剧把你弄哭，每次上床都让你很痛，开车超速，欺负小朋友……”  
“……我们分手吧。”絮叨了一长串后，终于不可避免地流向了尾音，像是缀在乐章末尾的休止符，强硬地终结一切。  
Gerard松开手，Leo从他怀里出来，仍然背对着他。从头到尾他没说过什么，但是每一丝发梢每一根手指都透着难过。  
这坚定了Gerard的决心，再继续下去只会使双方更加痛苦，他做得没错，早点结束这一切！Gerard站起来，揉了揉眼睛，“你要是饿了的话，厨房里有沙拉，哦，沙拉酱被Puyol扔了，哈哈……”他干笑两声，Leo的沉默使他害怕，一瞬间他丧失了所有勇气，几乎是逃一般地走进房间里，靠在门上大口大口地喘气，仿佛一个刚刚从战火中死里逃生的逃兵。  
他从柜子里翻出了两粒Alpha镇定药，囫囵吞了，沸腾的心绪才稍稍平静下来。可Leo甜甜的味道执拗地跟着他一起走进房间，像一团潮湿的云包裹住他。Gerard仍不住地想，Leo会离开他的家吗？离开他们共同挑选的地毯，穿上袜子和鞋子，带上他的行李箱，独自走进巴塞罗那寂静的夜里。在这样静谧的夜里能听到大海的声音，温柔的月光会为他照亮前路。他会吃自己做的沙拉吗？哦不，生菜肯定已经蔫了，不过那番茄真不错，新鲜水灵，他该尝尝番茄……  
他的房门被敲响了，Gerard下意识用背顶住门，但是门被不容拒绝的力道推开了。  
现在，他的Leo就站在他面前，他看到了他的眼睛——虽然眼角湿红，但是黑色的眼瞳里有星星的光亮，坚定得如一把无坚不摧的剑，诺坎普的球迷们会为这样的眼神疯狂。  
赶在溃不成军前，顶级后卫Gerard做出了一次坚定的封堵，“别说对不起，你不用说这个。”  
然而世界上最伟大的前锋并不吃这套，“我不是来道歉的，Geri。我只是来告诉你，你是独一无二的，不能被任何人取代，我爱你甚过世间一切。”  
他把一盒避孕药丢在Gerard面前。  
“所以，请完全标记我。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
“你……你说什么？”Gerard的第一反应，是质疑自己的耳朵。  
Leo说，标记他？  
上帝啊，开什么玩笑？Gerard几乎有些恼怒了，Leo是不能被标记的，谁也不可以标记他。哪怕这一秒他已经和Leo分手了，下一秒听说谁妄图标记Leo的话，他也会义无反顾地冲上去打爆那家伙的狗头。  
哦，将Leo完全占有，他最刺激的春梦里都没肖想过这个。有些东西是不容玷污的，比如休息日的早晨、训练时的三角短裤、加泰罗尼亚的旗帜，以及诺坎普的国王……Gerard烦躁地抓了抓自己一片混乱的脑袋，然后斩钉截铁地回答道：“不行！”  
Leo站在那里，手指死死地攥着衣角，Gerard冷酷的表情和坚定的语气让他的心一片冰凉。他想过Gerard可能会拒绝，但没想到会是这样的不耐烦。他在进门前鼓起了满心的勇气，但如今只剩下心底浅浅的一层，不安地晃荡着。  
如果继续追问，根本就是自取其辱，放在以前他绝对已经摔门而去了，他从来都不是一个好脾气的人。然而这次Leo努力不让自己低下头，反而向前走了一步。每一步他都觉得踩着自己的自尊心——好吧，比起他可能将要失去的，那也不算什么重要的东西。  
他试图挽留什么。Gerard几乎从来没有在他面前表现过这一面，所以这一次给他的触动也格外深。这些年来，Gerard的怀抱、他的笑、他热情的亲吻像是巴塞罗那灿烂的阳光，暖融融地落在他身上，他总是忘记Gerard也会痛苦和难过。  
“我不知道该怎样向你证明，”Leo看着Gerard的眼睛，“在选中这幢房子的时候，我一直在幻想着和你度过余生。”  
他在花园里留下了足够大的狗窝，因为他足足想养三条狗。顶楼有一个大大的阳光房，地板上铺着柔软的地毯，一年四季都能晒到太阳，他幻想过当自己踢不动球的时候，懒洋洋地躺在躺椅上，一伸手就能够到马黛茶。  
“我揍了Ezequiel一拳，因为我不想让他碰你给我的标记。”Leo又向前走了一步，Gerard却难以忍受似的，后退了一步，退到了床边。  
那时候Gerard仅仅标记过他一回。为此他和国家队友陷入了冷战。训练的时候，一个人靠着门框嚼薄荷味的泡泡糖，因为想到远在西班牙的巴萨3号而无端露出傻笑。  
“我想过孩子的事，”Leo站到他的跟前，自嘲地笑了笑，“不过那可能是在我们四十岁以后了。我想他可以在我们后院的草坪上踢球，他会是个大个子前锋，黑头发蓝眼睛。”  
Leo小心地把头靠在Gerard的胸前，Gerard的胸膛火热，剧烈地起伏，心脏在里面热烈地跳动。Leo竟然为自己没有被推开而感到窃喜，怀着一丝侥幸，他伸手抱住了Gerard的腰，然而依然不敢抬头看他的表情，“Geri，你是唯一我想过未来的人，所以，标记我吧。”  
“你根本不知道自己在说什么，”Gerard决定冷酷到底，他抓住Leo的肩膀将他推开一点，“彻底标记？你会后悔的。别让一时冲动毁了你……唔！”  
Gerard的话还没有说完，Leo就踮起脚尖捧起了他的脸，然后重重地亲上他的嘴唇，唇舌紧密地交缠。接着一阵天旋地转，Leo的蛮力真是惊人，一把将他推倒在床上，整个人跨坐在他腰上，手撑在他的身体两侧，俯身极近地看着他，眼睛里闪烁着某种坚决但又脆弱的东西。  
“就算是一时冲动吧，”Leo压低了声音，几乎有些任性地说道，“算我强奸你好了。”  
他低下头继续亲吻Gerard，闭上双眼，什么都不敢看，唯有睫毛微微颤抖。如果此刻Gerard将他推开，他不知道自己还能不能承受得住。他是个Omega，不可能真正去强奸Alpha，Gerard不愿意，他就是一个送上床也没人要的廉价情人，一个求着Alpha标记却被拒绝的Omega。他没有多少勇气和决心可以挥霍了。  
别推开我，Leo心里默默祈祷。他想起那些输球后自我封闭的时光，一旦陷入心灵深处那个幽深黑暗的地方，就很难再把自己解脱出来，而他正在失去唯一能照亮他的太阳。  
“你不用这样，”在唇舌交缠的间隙，Gerard终于回过神来，精神微妙地处在狂喜和失落之间，狂喜是因为Leo从来没有这样热烈地表白过，失落是因为这一切都发生在自己心灰意冷之后，“Leo，睁开眼睛，看着我。”  
他就像是一个好心的邻居，每天都免费送给隔壁的孩子一块糖果。有一天他决定不再送了，那狡黠又赖皮的孩子就扑到他怀里送上黏糊糊的告白和吻，想骗走他一辈子份的免费糖果。  
问题是，哪怕付出得心甘情愿，Gerard自己都不确定，他的糖罐子是否能供孩子吃一辈子。而爱吃糖果的孩子总会长大，他会愿意一辈子吃同一种糖吗？  
仿佛是为了回应他的不安，Leo睁开眼睛，黑色的瞳孔里没有丝毫冲动和犹豫的痕迹，干净澄澈。那样笃定的眼神抓住了Gerard羽毛般漂浮不定的心。  
Gerard坐起来，捧着他的脸，表情很严肃：“Leo，你必须明白，如果我标记你会发生什么事。我不会戴套，我会操进你的生殖腔，成结，内射标记。然后我们的一辈子都绑定在一起了，你以后只会为我发情，当然我也一样。等哪一天我们都不踢球了我们也许会结婚，你甚至有可能怀孕。”  
他越说Leo的脸越红，但仍然十分认真，每说一句都傻傻地点一下头，好像害怕Gerard无法领会他的决心似的。  
“也许有一天我们会转去不同的俱乐部，相隔万里。也许有一天，”Gerard的额头贴着Leo的额头，呼吸缱绻地交织在一起，“我们会找到真正的心上人，然后发现现在的一切只是长久的陪伴带来的错觉。那个时候，后悔可就来不及了，你还年轻，才28岁，我的意思时，现在说这些还太早了，我们还看不清未来。”  
Leo有些吃惊，这不像是Gerard说出的话。然而这正提醒了Leo，Gerard真的为这段关系思考了很多，自己却是不断撒娇和索取的那一个，只凭着本能去爱，心安理得地被爱。他快愧疚疯了。  
“在每个赛季开始，我们都不知道最后的结局是六冠王还是一无所有，可是我们从不会因为惧怕失望，而不去为每一场比赛拼杀。”Leo顿了顿，紧张地咽了口口水。Gerard看到他在努力地袒露自己的灵魂，这使他口中吐出的每一个音节都像是一个奇迹，“即使最后真的什么也没有，我也享受每一个赛场上与你拥抱的瞬间。我喜欢的就是这些东西，比赛、进球、胜利、掌声和欢呼、与你拥抱和亲吻，还有你进入我的身体……这不是年轻的冲动，Geri，这是我一生中最爱的东西……”  
Leo的告白没来得及说完，就被拥入一个热烈的怀抱。Gerard大力拥抱他，几乎要把他的骨肉融进自己的骨肉里。  
天啊，Gerard几乎有些耳鸣，灵魂飘在天际，Leo是个惯犯，他成功了，他杀死自己了，他再三地偷走了他的心！  
在Leo心里，他和足球地位相当，这简直让他有些飘飘然了。  
“你把我弄得一团糟，”Gerard贴着他的耳廓，咬他柔软的耳垂，“我都不知道该怎么爱你了。”  
Leo的耳朵红了，他极轻地“嗯”了一声，然后大胆地脱掉了自己的上衣。秋天的空气微凉，他瑟缩了一下，下意识地去Gerard怀里寻找温暖。  
Gerard忍不住直接吻了上去，从眼角吻到眉梢，从鼻尖吻到下巴，就像他之前幻想过的那样。最后，Leo被冷落的嘴唇忍不住来找他的，牙齿轻咬他的下唇，舌尖小心翼翼地探进来，远不及刚才他发表“强奸宣言”时半分的果断。  
Gerard热情地接待了这个吻，按住Leo的后脑勺加深了这一切，剥夺他的津液、气味、呼吸，Leo被亲得晕晕乎乎的，却不想认输，双手环抱住他的脊背，几乎将所有的重量都压在他身上，将所有的灵魂都倾注在这一吻上。  
而他亲吻的时候总是闭着眼睛，这使他看起来很深情。  
Gerard剥掉了他们身上所有的衣服，乱糟糟地丢到地上，现在他们裸裎相待了。  
“我不会戴套。”Gerard发出最后警告，他尚未勃起就尺寸惊人的阴茎耀武扬威地蹭着Leo的穴口。  
“进来。”Leo让他闭嘴。他吃了片避孕药，就着水咕噜噜地吞了下去，但顺着嘴角滑落到胸口的水暴露了他的慌乱。  
“别急，今天会是个难忘的夜晚。”Gerard得意洋洋地舔他胸口的水珠。可怜的Leo，他不会想知道Gerard脑袋里有多少可怕的幻想亟待实现的！

各种意义上来说，这的确是一个难忘的标记之夜。  
第一个问题在于，Leo身上还带着Kun的临时标记，这让他对Gerard的信息素没那么感冒。Gerard勉强伸了一根手指进入Leo的后穴，却因为过于干涩而迟迟难以向前。  
“以前我一碰你就湿了。”Gerard不满地抱怨道，“你是不是还想着Kun？他的大还是我的大？”  
“你的大，你的大，快点……”Leo也适应得很难受，尽管他的心绝对忠诚，但是被临时标记过身体依旧耿直地拒绝Gerard的信息素，直白地说他的身体感觉自己正在被另一个Alpha侵犯。  
“我说，为什么不直接覆盖标记呢？”Leo歪了歪脑袋，露出侧颈，他的腺体因为发情而微微红肿，白皙的颈上可以看见青筋的纹路。  
Gerard把头埋在他肩上，赌气似的叫嚣道：“所以真的是因为Kun的标记，你对我没感觉了？！”  
Leo意识到根本没法跟这个不了解Omega生理结构的Alpha交流，他从Gerard怀里挣脱出来，努力伸手去够床头的抽屉，“别吵，我去拿润滑剂。”  
Gerard一把扣住他的肩，把他强硬地拉回来，他的手指因为这个动作深入了一大截，一下子戳在了Leo的敏感点上。  
“唔！”疼痛和刺激都过于强烈，Leo的腰一下子软了，他有些恼火地拍开Gerard的手，但是在床上这个加泰男人显示出绝对的控制欲，反手扣住他的手腕，将他牢牢地禁锢在怀里。  
“哪里也别去。”Gerard的眼神晦暗，声音低哑。  
Leo发觉了他的不对劲，他隐约记得Alpha在标记的时候会陷入一种迷乱而粗暴的状态，骨子里的占有欲会被完全激发出来，他们会像雄狮一样咬着母狮的脖子交配，以确保将自己的精液完全注入雌兽的身体，让它们臣服，让它们怀孕。  
他有些本能的畏惧，但更多的是兴奋和期待，穴肉蠕动了一下，他竟因为这样的Gerard而有了感觉。  
“原来你喜欢被粗暴对待啊，”Gerard亲昵地拿胡茬蹭了蹭他的胸口，“不过别怕，我会保证让你舒服的。”  
Leo的乳头被蹭得很痒，别扭地避让，“少废话……”  
Gerard不废话了，又探入一根手指，在他的后穴里搅动，时不时完全分开撑开穴口，微凉的空气流入，Leo感到格外的空虚和难捱。  
但这只是个开始，Gerard似乎打定主意不用润滑剂，让这个向来淫荡的小穴自己做好准备。他手指的动作渐渐放肆，对准着那一点揉按、转圈、戳刺，时快时慢，渐渐地他能感到湿润，穴肉也越来越热烫柔软，像小嘴一样热情地吮吸着他的手指。  
“你看，你开始湿了，”Gerard坏心眼地在他耳边吹气，“明明昨天刚刚用那么粗的按摩棒自慰过，怎么今天还是这么紧？好像永远也操不熟，尝到点甜头才肯求饶。”  
“唔……”Leo被Gerard紧紧抱在怀里，所有的抗议都被镇压。他从未有过这种奇怪的感觉，后面被强行开发，又酸又胀，过量的快感都集中在那一点，好像就要被弄坏了。  
“叫出来，Leo，”Gerard不满他的沉默，加快了手指的速度，“我想听你的声音。”  
Leo瞪大眼睛，那股说不明白的感觉越来越强烈，Gerard的手指把他操得太舒服了，他几乎是下意识地扭动着腰去迎合他的节奏，咕啾咕啾的水声回荡在房间里，让他分外地羞耻。然而此刻他前面的阴茎还只是半硬。  
“不要……我不行了……Geri，放过我……”Leo的呜咽很是可怜，但是Gerard尝到了某种残忍的快意，反而又加了一指，同时蛮横地咬住了Leo的侧颈。  
“啊……”Leo小声地惊呼，快感积聚到了顶峰，后穴里突然涌出一股一股湿黏滚烫的淫水，把Gerard的手沾得湿透，淫水涌出小穴，顺着大腿流下，滴落在床单上。伴随着到来的是强制性高潮，Leo既舒服得不行，又羞耻得要命，一口咬住了Gerard的肩膀，眼泪溢了出来。  
他被指奸到潮吹了。  
Gerard奖励似的拍了拍他的屁股，“啪啪”两声十分清脆，Leo跪坐在Gerard怀里，失神地喘着气。连生气都顾不上，整个人被搅得乱七八糟，他想不明白自己为什么会做出这么淫荡的事，这超出了他的心理接受范围，快感冲刷之后留在脑袋里的情绪竟然是委屈。  
“Leo好厉害，”Gerard舔干净他滑落的眼泪，“全湿透了，现在能把我的大家伙全部吃进去了对不对？”  
Leo张了张嘴，想吐出一个“滚”字，他是真的生气了。然而他一下子就撞进了Gerard那双洋溢着快乐的蓝色眼睛。瞧瞧，他是多么的得意，因为心爱的人为自己如此情动，他的激动和满足快溢出来了。  
因为那一瞬的心软，Leo下了个决心，今晚他要好好宠爱Gerard，别管他打算做什么——还能怎么样，还不是只能像原谅空门不入一样原谅他。  
于是，那个暴力的音节被他的舌头卷了回去，取而代之的是用乱乱的头毛蹭了下Gerard的胸口：“快点，手指……还不够，我想要你的肉棒操进来……”  
Gerard咽了口口水，瞬间傻了，他本着怀疑精神捧起Leo的脸，想看看是不是原装的。还是说难道这不可思议的发展只是一个春梦？！不！天啊，别这么对他！  
可那双水润的黑亮眸子与自己对视，满满的全是温驯与纵容。猝不及防被逮到了这个脆弱的瞬间，Leo的脸红透了，而Gerard却是狂喜地吻住了他。  
“我该怎么说，我不会说话了……我爱你，Leo，Leo，Leo，我爱你……”在接吻的时候，Gerard仍在努力制造着噪音，舌头灵活地游动，好像要把名为爱的糖果全部推进他的嗓子眼里。Leo不耐烦地用膝盖蹭了蹭Gerard的阴茎，示意他快点。  
就在这个时候，两个人同时发现了不对。  
“你怎么回事？”Leo用鄙视的眼神瞥了眼Gerard，“不会吧？”  
Gerard愣住了，“呃……”  
在他的胯下，小Gerard安安静静地蛰伏在那里，任你颠鸾倒凤，我自岿然不动。  
在凝固的窒息氛围中，在Leo审视的灼灼目光里，Gerard的嚣张气焰顿时全灭，像一只被大雨淋湿的大熊一样，整个人都仿佛缩小了一圈，“我刚才吃了两粒Alpha镇定药……”  
傻屌可能迟到，但永远不会缺席。  
Gerard的心里有一座大山徐徐崩塌，Alpha尊严完全扫地，他“嗷呜”一声惨呼着躺倒在床上，捂着脸准备下辈子再出来见人。  
还有谁！在男友好不容易松口任他操任他的标记的时候！硬不起来！还有谁？！  
“对不起，Leo……下次吧……呜……”说着说着Gerard都说不下去了，他快哭了，真的。  
他听到Leo长长地叹了口气。接着，不争气的小Gerard上忽然传来了一种湿热轻柔的触感。  
Gerard分开手指，看到Leo俯下身来，伸出舌头轻轻舔弄着自己的阴茎，嘴上明明在做这么色情的事情，黑葡萄一样的瞳仁却看着自己，明亮又干净。  
Gerard脸红了，这回轮到他慌乱了，想伸手去推Leo，“不不，你不用这样……”  
Leo压根没理他，用双手握住他的阴茎，张开嘴巴含住了龟头，舌头细细地舔舐上面的细缝。Gerard感到一阵酥酥麻麻，阴茎简直像被一团热乎乎的云包裹着，舒服得不行。他不再说什么，只是撑起身子，一边欣赏着自己的小情人卖力地干口活，一边快活地找不着北，如果不是时机不对，真想嘴里哼点歌。  
Leo跪在床上，低着头，只能看到一个毛茸茸的脑袋，他的头发凌乱又柔软，好像什么小动物的肚皮，十分好摸的样子。偶尔能看到耳朵露出发梢，可疑地红着，显示他也没有那么泰然自若。  
相对的是他的身体，因为要维持低头的缘故，屁股不得不高高地抬着，从穴口到腿根都是湿漉漉的，他自己都意识不到自己在无意识地晃动着屁股，饥渴难耐地不行。  
Gerard咽了口口水，忍不住伸手，将Leo一边的头发别入耳后，这样就能看见的脸了。  
Leo瞥了他一眼，什么也没说，又很不好意思地低垂下眼帘，专心致志地伺候他的阴茎。即使没有全硬，他也没办法把它全部吞进去，只能手嘴并用，手负责上下撸动，小嘴则又亲又舔，顺着青筋从囊袋一路舔到顶部，然后试着吞入，在脸颊上戳出一个鼓囊囊的突起。  
他的努力起了效果，小Gerard起死回生，渐渐抬头，变得更粗更大，Leo的嘴巴有些酸胀，便抬起头喘口气。Gerard的信息素味道填满了他的感官，使他昏昏沉沉，后穴早就不满被晾着，叫嚣着想要被填满。他盯着眼前这根过分巨大又能让自己高潮不已的东西，看着它的顶端渗出一些透明的前液，竟然着了魔似的，虔诚地低头舔掉了那些液体，然后用侧脸摩擦着挺立的阴茎，直直地望向Gerard，发出无声的邀请。  
“草！”Gerard骂了声脏话，再也忍不住了，搂过Leo的腰把他放倒在床上，转身撑在他身上。Leo被他完全覆在身下，小小的一只蜷缩起来，笑得很甜，向他仰起脸，好像在讨一个奖赏。  
“乖，马上就给你。”Gerard亲了他一口，接着分开他的双腿，阴茎慢慢挺入。只是刚刚进入一个头，Leo就缩了下身子，发出闷闷的一声低吟，好像已经受不了了。  
但这只是开始，热烫的东西坚定不移地契了进去，擦过敏感点的时候，Leo惊喘一声：“Geri，就是那里……”  
“先让你高潮一次，好不好？”Gerard摩擦着那个地方，“我们得慢慢来，把生殖腔口操软了，才能进去。”  
“快点……”Leo别过脸，心里其实有一些怕，但他并没有表现出来。没有套子的感觉很不一样，他能感觉Gerard的东西在身体里开拓，一次比一次深，好多次他感觉无法再深入了，那个野蛮的东西却还能再往里面挤一点。  
Gerard加快了动作，如他所说，对准了前列腺不停地刺激，打定主意让他先高潮一次。Leo失去了自主权，把身体全然交给了Gerard控制。同时，一反常态地，他没有闭紧嘴巴，而是试着叫了出来。  
这是特殊的时刻，他想给Gerard最好的  
“深点……快坏掉了……唔……”Leo一开始只是细小的呻吟，但是渐渐地他的神智也不太清明，便不再顾及那么多，“不行，太深了，Geri，别这样，别……”  
“到底要不要深点？”Gerard啃咬着他的乳尖，大手揉捏着他的臀瓣，突然停了下来，“你说清楚，我才知道怎么动呀。”  
“别停下……Geri，”Leo难受地掐了把他的腰，眼泪都快要出来了，“你这个混蛋！”  
“舒服吗？”混蛋Gerard继续动起来，一下子挺到了可怕的深度，碰到了一块湿滑的软肉。  
“啊——”Leo立刻叫了出来，爽得身子打颤，手无意识地推着他的胸口，双腿却哆哆嗦嗦地夹紧了Gerard的腰，不知道是想让他退出来，还是让他进去。  
Gerard的眼神暗了暗，如果说刚才还游刃有余的话，他现在的理智也不剩多少了。他害怕弄伤Leo，依旧小心翼翼，退开一点，再轻轻撞上去，不忘反复研磨那个点。他握住Leo的手放在他自己的阴茎上，Leo便难以自持地自渎起来。  
乳头、阴茎、后穴、生殖腔……所有的地方都被刺激着，Leo感觉快被快感的潮水冲垮了，他无意识地喊着Geri，然后感到那根肉棒开始用力地抽插。高潮的时候Gerard将他抱在怀里，卖力地服侍着他的小穴，直到他射出最后一股精液，脱力地挂在自己身上为止。  
Leo久久没有缓过神来，身子依然在微微发抖。这和以前的性爱不一样，快感强烈得几乎有些可怕，而且他清楚地知道最可怕的时刻还没有到来。Omega与生俱来的恐惧在最脆弱的一刻抓住了他，让他只想着逃跑。  
Leo动了动身子，悄悄往后挪了一点。  
这没逃过Gerard的眼睛，“别怕，”他说。  
他说得自己都不相信自己，于是把头埋在Leo颈边，喃喃道：“好吧，Leo，我好像有点失控了，我也不知道接下来会做什么，我们来约定个安全词吧。”  
“什么？”Leo用手扒拉了一下湿漉漉的头发，他觉得眼前的Alpha有些不同，他身上散发着征服者的气味，像一头狮子盯着猎物一样盯着自己，势在必得。他感到恐惧，以及隐隐的期待，如祭典上的羔羊，即瑟瑟发抖，又期待着神的临幸。  
“‘红牌’怎么样，这是安全词，”Gerard深呼吸了一下，“你是裁判，如果你觉得不行的话，就对我出示红牌，当然你愿意两黄变一红也没问题。”  
“你认真的？”Leo笑出了声，“那我先给你一张黄牌。”  
“为什么？！”Gerard惊呼，好像真的在场上吃到了一张源于对手假摔的黄牌一样。  
“因为你太啰嗦了。”Leo的手摸到身后两人交合的地方，搔了搔他的肉棒，“好了，快点，裁判等不及了。”  
Gerard用一记深深的顶撞回应了他。只有Leo自己能感觉到，体内的生殖腔又酸又软，空虚难耐，欲念来得比任何时候都强烈，他想被操到底，他想要那玩意儿捅到深处，想得快要发疯。  
软肉被彻底操开了，又一波淫水涌了出来，被浇灌的瞬间，饶是Gerard也倒吸了一口气，“天，真是个小荡妇……流了那么多的水，你到底有多想要我，嗯？”  
“一直很想，”Leo把头埋在他的胸口，“从你第一次上我开始，我就想要这个……”  
他没有说谎，这种隐秘的欲念他一直守口如瓶，直到现在，瓶子打破了，他可以说出许多以前难以想象的下贱的话，只要身上的Alpha愿意继续操他。  
肉棒捅进了更深处，那个地方又烫又软，像一锅糖浆包裹着他。Gerard头皮发麻，难以形容那种可怕的满足感，这是Leo的生殖腔，他身体里最隐秘的地方，只有他才能占有的地方。Gerard红了眼，全然被情欲驱使，大力操干着，更深一点，更重一点，直到Leo的小腹被顶得微微凸起。  
他着魔地盯着那里，把精液射进去，让这个淫荡的Omega怀孕，让他彻底属于自己。  
“停……不要了……Geri，Geri，放过我……”Leo快不行了，呜咽地哭了起来，爽到极致后眼前都是阵阵白光，连痛苦还是愉快都要分不清。前面的阴茎没有任何刺激便高高地翘起，全身都紧绷着，无一处不敏感。  
“Leo，Leo……”Gerard低喘着，叫着他的名字，在一阵用力的抽插后，他的阴茎成结卡在了生殖腔口，然后射了出来。精液射在生殖腔的内壁上，Leo被刺激得整个人都蜷起来，在Gerard怀里可怜地哭泣着，也迎来了高潮。  
生殖腔高潮完全不同，漫长得可怕，也强烈得可怕，他被完全操开了，穴肉紧紧缠着阴茎不放，再一次地潮吹，再一次地射精，脑袋里除了像要更多快感想被操到怀孕，其他什么也容不下。  
直到Gerard缓过神来，他还失神地流着泪。Gerard一边缓缓挺动，一边揉弄着他射不出什么东西来的阴茎，大手温柔地抚摸着他的头发。  
过了好一阵，Leo才回过神，累得像一滩泥，手指都不想动一下。体验过这种高潮后，他都有些后怕，好像染上了性瘾，以后不被干到生殖腔的话，他是不会满足的。  
“做得很好，Leo，”Gerard鼓励地拍拍他的脑袋，“很了不起。”  
Leo一个眼神都不想给他。他茫然地盯着天花板，只觉得没有一点实感，他被Gerard完全标记了——他其实很早之前就期待着这一天——然后是深深的疲惫，流了太多泪的眼角过于酸痛，他用仅剩的力气眨了眨眼睛。  
Alpha的结终于消退，Gerard却恋恋不舍地不肯退出，Leo动了动腿示意他适可而止，“我要洗澡。”他强调。  
“好吧。”Gerard笑了笑，退了出来，眼神却像只餍足的大猫在他的身上游动。Leo惊恐地发现他似乎还没有从标记时的可怕状态恢复过来。  
他爬下床，从床头柜里掏出一个透明的小东西，比一截手指粗一点，后面还缀着一个白色的绒毛团。  
“你要做什么？”Leo警觉地询问。  
“让我的东西留得久一点，好不好？”Gerard的语调接近赖皮，他试图把那个肛塞往他后穴里塞，“就一晚上，不会怀孕的。”  
“不行！”Leo赶忙叫道。  
但是Gerard笑着看着他，等待着真正的禁令。  
Leo张了张嘴，终究没有出示另外一张黄牌，于是微凉的东西塞进了他的后穴，把Gerard的精液堵在了他的肚子里。他感觉肚子里鼓涨涨，稍微动一动就能感到体液的流淌，那感觉微妙极了，好像他成了某种容器，被满满地灌注了。  
Gerard从身后抱住他，黏糊糊地说着有关于爱的所有情话。这是一个明目张胆的犯规动作，然而裁判完全无意出示红牌，反而转过身勾住3号后卫的脖子，给了他一个绵长的晚安吻。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
虽然睡觉的时候Gerard还在持续不断地骚扰他（他到底有多喜欢那个肛塞上的小绒球？），但Leo还是很快地睡着了。  
他做了个可怕的梦。  
梦里他挺着一个大肚子，步履蹒跚地奔跑在足球场上，身体又酸又胀，不停地喘着粗气。四周都是模模糊糊的影子和尖锐的噪音，队友的声音巨大且愤怒：“Leo！球！快接球！”  
Leo茫然四顾，不知道球在哪里，他跌跌撞撞地跑着，在人堆里被绊倒，肚子着地，小腹传来一阵让人绝望的剧痛。在梦中他被吓得脑袋一片空白，感觉有什么东西正在破腹而出，球衣涨裂开来，接着他看到一只圆滚滚的皮球从自己的肚子里滚了出来……  
Leo从噩梦中惊醒，浑身都被汗浸湿了（当然这也是因为Gerard全方位无死角地熊抱着他）。他艰难地搬开Gerard的手臂，坐起来喝了口水，心还因为后怕而突突跳动。  
他瞥见了丢在地板上避孕药，突然想到了什么，捡起了药盒。  
Gerard本来睡得很熟，Leo挣脱他的怀抱的时候也只是有点清醒，然而突然之间，他的腿上挨了一脚，直接把他的美梦踹飞了十万八千里。Gerard一脸懵逼地坐起来，强烈谴责地看向他的暴躁小熊。  
Leo的表情简直像是见了鬼，他拿着药盒的手在发抖，声音也在发抖：“Geri，这盒避孕药，过期了……”  
一道晴天霹雳砸在Gerard头上，他瞬间醒得不能再醒，却又希望自己马上昏睡回去，重新选择一个正确的起床方式。他夺过药盒子，借着晨光仔细查看，千真万确，避孕药已经过期两年了。  
Leo已经从震惊中缓过劲儿了，从地上的衣服口袋里找到手机，打给了他的医生——自从他学会自我保护开始，就给自己请了Omega领域的专家作为专属医生。  
天刚破晓，房间里昏昏沉沉，像一个还未醒来的梦，窗纱水波一样浮动，梦的罅隙漏进几缕微凉的晨风。  
Leo和医生的低声交谈成了房间里唯一的响动，Gerard呆坐着，脑海里充斥着轰鸣声，一大堆想法乱糟糟地挤上来，最后只剩下四个大字压过了一切声响：“我——要——负——责——”  
Leo挂了电话，长长地吐出一口气。Gerard从后面紧紧地抱住他的腰，语气坚决又惨烈：“没关系，生下来，一切都交给我！”  
“你在想些什么？！”Leo快吐血了，捏住了他的耳朵使劲扭了扭，“医生马上过来，他说三天内服药的话，是不会怀孕的。”  
“啊？”Gerard吸了吸鼻子，傻眼了。  
Leo扶住额头，颓败地闭上眼睛，“我的错，吃之前我应该确认一下日期的，我昨天太心急了。”  
“不不不，这是我的问题，”Gerard也耷拉着脑袋，“我不该让过期药留在药箱里的。”  
两个刚标记完的小情侣垂头丧气地相对而坐，你叹一口气，我叹一口气，期间Leo还眯着眼睛打了个困倦的哈欠。  
俩人大眼瞪小眼了半晌，最后忍不住都笑了，Leo亲昵地凑上前，语出调戏：“所以刚才你说的话是什么意思？”  
Gerard露出了一个灿烂的傻笑，企图蒙混过关，他热乎乎的手摸上Leo因为含着精液而微微鼓胀的小腹，心想才不会告诉你自己连宝宝的名字都想好了。  
“医生说他马上就到？”Gerard转移话题。  
“嗯。”Leo的眼皮快合上了，他只睡了四个小时，严重睡眠不足。  
“我帮你洗干净吧。”Gerard自告奋勇。  
“行。”Leo懒洋洋地挂在他身上，像一只任人摆弄的巨型毛绒公仔。  
Gerard抱着他来到浴室，一起坐进浴缸，开始放热水。怕浴缸底部凉，先让Leo坐在自己腿上。  
Leo白皙的肌肤上到处都是欢爱的痕迹，臀肉上几个清晰的指痕是昨天没忍住掌掴留下来的，Gerard发现Leo喜欢这样的痛感，每次被打屁股他都会情难自禁地绞紧小穴，拧着身子想逃，然后被他捉回来继续操，变得更加羞涩和敏感。  
更加可爱的是他的腿间，最最隐秘的那里，被他又舔又咬，现在已经布满了红痕。Gerard以前总喜欢在插入前先玩弄他腿间的嫩肉，感受到因为自己的爱抚，他的前面慢慢变硬后面慢慢变湿是一件很有成就感的事。  
他的手顺着大腿继续往后摸，摸到了被过度使用的小穴，它依旧可怜兮兮地红肿着，肛塞上的白色小绒球像兔子尾巴一样露在外面，早就被溢出的淫液打湿了。Gerard拔掉肛塞，昨晚他留在里面的东西流了出来，他伸了一指进去搅动，里面又紧又烫，热情地吮吸着他的手指。粘稠的液体顺着他的手指流了出来，流了那么多，难以想象Leo昨晚竟然把他的精液全都好好地吃进去了。  
“嗯……”Leo抱着他的肩膀，轻声呻吟着，“别乱动，又要硬了。”  
幸好他昨天精力透支过度，一时半会也硬不起来，但是那种浅浅的悸动又让人心痒难耐，昨晚被喂饱的记忆浮上来，他又很有些食髓知味的餍足。  
Gerard也不得不苦苦忍耐，他知道现在可不是胡闹的时候。他把淋浴头里的水灌入Leo的后穴，然后再导出来，这把Leo弄得很痒，一直在他怀里扭来扭去，还散发着糖果一样香甜的气息。Gerard快苦死了，讲讲道理，该别乱动的人是他吧！  
“好了，”Gerard关掉热水，拿出一块大毛巾把Leo整个地裹起来，“不过生殖腔里我没办法清理，等会儿问问医生要怎么做。”  
刚洗完澡，Leo的脸上红扑扑的，浑身冒着热气。他依旧眯着眼睛，模糊地“嗯”了 一声。Gerard怀疑他根本没睡醒，哪怕现在要求再来一发，恐怕他都会闭着眼睛同意。  
他出去给Leo找衣服，回来的时候Leo居然醒了，坐在浴缸边缘，眼睛睁得大大的，十分无辜地看着他：“那个……Geri，我后面好像……又流出来了……”  
Gerard举手投降，老二也跟着升旗，然而他只能老老实实地再给Leo清理一遍。Gerard十分愤恨地拍拍他的屁股，逞口舌之快：“你是不是故意夹紧屁股不让精液流出来，不然怎么会有这么多在里面？还是说刚才生殖腔又打开了，迫不及待想吃我的肉棒了？”  
Leo别过脸，撅着嘴一语不发，耳朵尖红透了。  
Gerard本来只是口头调戏，但此刻怀疑自己猜中了真相，该死的这让他的老二痛到爆炸！  
“等医生确认过没问题后，”他深呼吸一口，警告道，“你今天别想跑。”  
Leo的嘴角扬起了一个浅浅的微笑，依旧不敢看他的眼睛，小声说道：“你想做什么都可以，Geri。”

医生很快就到了，急促的门铃打破了俩人标记后蜜里调油的气氛。他们不得不赶紧穿上衣服去开门，医生是个高个子Beta，戴着一副眼镜，看起来很专业很冷漠。他看到两个小情侣毛毛躁躁地出现在门口的时候，还是从鼻子里喷出一口气：“激情标记，不戴套是吧？”  
“对不起！我的错，我没注意……”  
“不是激情标记。”  
两个人同时开口，因为Leo的话Gerard突然住了嘴，吃惊地看向他。Leo握住他的手，再次向医生重申：“不是激情标记，我们已经彼此确认过了。只是吃药的时候没有注意到日期。”  
“好吧。”医生明显不信，夹着包走进门，“你吃的哪种药，给我看看。”  
Leo把药盒给他，医生接过来看了看：“这种药即使过期了也没有毒性，顶多就是失效而已。”  
“那会不会……”Gerard紧张地问。  
“没事，这种情况很常见，三天内吃上药就行。”医生从包里掏出一盒药递给Leo，“一天两粒，里面没有违禁成分，副作用极小，不必担心影响比赛。之后每周我都会帮你进行检查，确认你是否怀孕。”  
“哦……”Leo这回好好地低头研究说明书，“那我要吃到什么时候？”  
“先吃上半个月吧。”医生说。  
“这么久？”  
“嗯，”医生推了推眼睛，“因为标记后激素发生变化，AO双方都容易失去理智，不戴套的性行为时常发生，所以你多吃一段时间，可以给我省点麻烦。”  
Leo的脸有点红，也就是这个医生心直口快，而且跟他认识了好多年敢这么说。激素真的是一件很奇妙的东西，自打被标记之后，今天早上看见赤身裸体的Gerard，闻着他清爽的信息素，他起码产生了十次扑倒他的欲望。  
送别的时候，Gerard在那里鬼鬼祟祟地和医生交流了半天。等回来后，他一脸得意地宣布道：“医生说了，精液留在生殖腔里也没问题，甚至还有好处，他还说，最近几天最好让你多多接触我的气味……”  
Leo直接抓住了他的衣领，迫使他低下头来，踮起脚尖，用一个吻堵住了他喋喋不休的发言。

他们也没能腻歪几天，就必须重新归队，准备下一轮联赛。Leo刚走进更衣室，队友们的目光就齐刷刷地望了过来，巴萨更衣室的Alpha含量很高，他们对队中唯一Omega的味道是相当敏感的。  
“你有没有觉得，Leo他……”Neymar不确定地在Luis耳边嘀咕着，“Leo闻起来就像是……”  
Luis笃定道：“他被标记了，薄荷糖味的。”  
凶手简直呼之欲出。  
“哦，Gerard那个混蛋，他究竟是怎么得逞的？！”Neymar难以置信，“我之前还跟你打过赌他这辈子都追不到Leo的！”  
Luis耸了耸肩，随手勾住了Leo的腰，笑得露出了大白牙，“嘿，Leo，气色不错？”  
“Luis，”Leo早就做好了心理准备，“别闹，你知道这早晚有一天会发生的。”  
“如果Gerard强迫你的话，你就眨眨眼，”Neymar做了个夸张的表情，“你不知道他是一个混蛋！天啊，哥们，你被一个混蛋标记了！”  
“说什么呢，小子？”Gerard鬼鬼祟祟地出现在他身后，一肘子勾住了Neymar的脖子，大手使劲蹂躏他刚刚做好的发型。  
他高大的躯体和Neymar瘦弱的身材形成了鲜明的对比，Neymar显得弱小可怜又无助，咳嗽着抗议，更加凸显出Gerard的更衣室恶霸形象。  
“好了好了，Gerard，”Leo笑着将Neymar解救出来，拍了拍Neymar的背，“别担心，非要说的话，是我强迫他的。”  
可怜的Neymar吃惊得就好像听见巴阿建立友谊了，眼睁睁看着恶霸Gerard搂着Leo扬长而去，美滋滋地向更衣室里的每一个人炫耀自己的宝贝糖果罐子。  
更衣室酝酿了报复计划。抢圈的时候，所有人都铆足了劲，拿出了巅峰梦三的传球气势，让身陷圈中的Gerard追来抢去，就是碰不到球。其中Neymar和Luis尤其来劲，联手策划了一次耻辱性的穿裆，以此谴责Gerard独占Leo的可恶行为。  
最后的惩罚环节，Gerard站在两排人墙前面，捂住脑袋喊道：“兄弟们，轻点！”  
迎接他的是一片邪恶的“嘿嘿”声，Gerard闭上眼睛，飞快地冲向人群。巴掌“噼里啪啦”如暴雨一样落在他身上，下手之黑让Gerard心里直呼看错了人，他这辈子只见过穿白色球衣的人有这么坏！Gerard冒着枪林弹雨艰难地跑出了人群，直到最后，突然有一只手伸上来，温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋。  
是Leo。  
他笑得眼泪都要出来了，眉眼间都写满了纯粹的快乐，那一刻Gerard真想亲亲他。不过他才不会这么做呢，Leo情动的样子，他才不要和这群心狠手辣的队友分享。  
Gerard把一瞬的心动藏好，叉着腰大声谴责队友的无情无义无理取闹，Dani朝Gerard身上喷香槟一样喷水，Neymar拿球踢他的屁股，Enrique生气地在场边大吼好好训练。  
Leo在一旁看热闹，笑弯了腰，突然有人搭住了他的肩膀，是Andres。  
Andres满脸关切，他们当然都清楚标记本身并不是一件如此轻松的事情：“一切都好，Leo？”  
“嗯，”Leo的眼神明亮，盛着盈盈笑意，似有繁星坠落其间，“一切都好。”

事情并不会总如人意，在国家队比赛日后的第一个客场，他们输球了。  
那是糟糕的一天，有着连绵不断的小雨，坑坑洼洼的草皮，以及状态不对头的MSN三叉戟——长途的奔波对南美巨星来说总是一种格外的负担。  
去机场的大巴上，谈话和呼吸都被刻意压低，空气闷沉得可怕。Leo低着头坐在自己的位置上，一声不吭。Gerard对他输球后的坏脾气再了解不过，但此刻因为拥有了全新的身份，他感到照顾Leo是一种义不容辞的责任。  
他用肩膀蹭了蹭Leo，示意这儿有个坚实的地方可以靠上来，但Leo看了他一眼，反而避了避，掏出了耳机，准备彻底自闭。  
对上眼神的瞬间，Gerard马上就确定了，他在生气，并且是生自己的气。他去抢Leo的耳机，伸手把他压迫到座椅和窗户形成的夹角里，“怎么了？”  
Leo握着耳机线的另一头，死死地不松手，他们快把耳机线扯断了，他有些恼火，干脆转头对着窗外。窗户外面是都市繁华的夜静，他的脸倒映在窗户上，眉头紧皱。  
Gerard心里也窝着火，如果不是在大巴上也许他就要和Leo吵起来了。总是这样，拒绝沟通，受伤也不说话，难过也不说话，把一切都憋在心里。这种时候他总是非常遥远，缩在他心中那个无人能碰触的小小王国，静静地舔舐伤口。  
Gerard捏紧了拳头，又慢慢松开，如此反复数次，他缓缓地抚摸Leo的背，低声道：“输球不是你一个人的责任，你这样让我们都很难过。”  
Leo没想到他会用这样温柔的语调说出这样不Gerard的话，他不好意思不理他，便说道：“你不该领那张黄牌。”  
Gerard反应过来是怎么回事了，上半场的时候对方球员犯规把Leo撞倒，他热血上头冲上去和对方理论，结果吃了张黄牌。76分钟他们的第二个失球，本来Gerard可以战术犯规的，然而他因为担心被红牌罚下而犹豫了一秒，就这么眼睁睁地看着对手进球。这并不完全是他的责任，可足够让他自责很久了。  
“那么你呢？”Gerard也有话要说，“上半场快结束那会儿，我被撞倒了一时半会没爬起来，你本来在前场有一个很好的进攻机会，却把球踢出了界外。”   
这话一针见血地戳中了Leo的软肋。他盯着Gerard，没错，就是这个男人让他罕见地在场上心慌意乱。那时他在前场带球，可是Gerard一直没有站起来，裁判没有吹停，比赛还在继续，没有一个人去查看他是否受伤。Leo忍不住了，他把球踢出了界外。更靠近Gerard的Sergio连忙过去查看他的情况，Leo一个人站在前场，看着那个男人摇摇晃晃地站起来，悬在高处的心才终于落下。  
他为自己受到如此大的影响而难过，在早些年，他的眼里只有足球，在场上他听不见任何杂音，看不到任何别的东西，他只想着进球。而这一路走来，他背负的东西越来越多，身体也越来越沉重，更多的期待、数不清的爱意、身为王牌的责任……这种沮丧他自己都说不明白，无形的负担让他总是很累。  
标记的那个晚上，Gerard回到房间，他一个人孤零零地坐在沙发上想了很多。他想到标记之后需要承担更多的东西，他必须坚定不移，他也觉得自己坚强到能够做到。然而等事情真的发生了，他却又只会一个人小孩子一样生闷气，这让他觉得自己糟糕透顶。  
有那么一秒，他甚至怀疑爱会让自己更软弱。  
见他半天不言语，Gerard叹了口气，这里不是说话的好地方，他偷偷凑近啄了啄Leo的脸：“Leo，我知道这很难，但我希望你能尽力地把话说出来，让我们一起来承担，好不好？”  
“嗯。”Leo垂下眼睫，他依旧不知道该如何开口，只能说，“对不起。”  
他把头靠在了Gerard肩膀上，嗅着他身上令人安心的气味，好像疲倦的鸟儿飞还栖息的巢穴，静静地睡着了。

到家已经是深夜。Leo没有跟着Gerard回家，Gerard也觉得该给他一些时间独自消化。  
Leo在浴室脱了衣服，镜子照亮了他的身体，几天前欢爱留下的痕迹已经差不多消失了，唯有两颗乳头还是红红肿肿的，好像刚刚被蹂躏过。今天他状态不佳还有一个难以启齿的理由，那就是跑动的时候球衣把乳头擦得很难受，又酥又痒，还有些胀痛。  
而且比赛的最后几分钟，他的肚子又开始难受起来，有了呕吐的冲动。他差点以为去年困扰他的毛病又回来了，但那种坠胀的感觉和以前又好像不是一回事。他捧起一把清水洗了洗脸，接下来他得去睡觉。这两天睡觉对于他来说也是种折磨，他总是会做一个梦，梦里他挺着一个大肚子，然后所有的一切都完了。  
回到房间，他的床上乱糟糟的，堆满了衣服。他向来是一个爱整洁的人，这些衣服之所以在床上（而且堆得中间只剩下一个可以躺人的地方）只是因为它们是Gerard的。标记后他总是无时无刻不想着Gerard的味道，甚至到了不闻着就无法安心睡着的地步。这种可怕的生理性依恋也让他感到很不安，以至于明面上对Gerard很冷淡，背后却抱着他的衣服入睡。  
一周还没过去，Leo就迫不及待约了医生上门检查。他心里有一个可怕的猜想，快把他折磨疯了。  
问过他所有的症状，又做了全套检查，医生脸上露出了耐人寻味的笑。Leo紧张地咽了口口水，“怎么样？”  
“嗯，恶心、乏力、情绪不稳、胸口和腹部胀痛，这些都是怀孕的症状。”医生干巴巴地开口了，“不过呢，你并不是真的怀孕了。”  
本来听了前半句Leo快吓死了，后半句却又让他满头疑问：“这是什么意思？”  
“假孕，”医生说，“被标记后的Omega小概率会出现假孕的症状，也就是说你的大脑发出了怀孕的信号，于是身体出现了怀孕的反应，但事实上并没有真的怀孕。这不是什么大不了的病，调养一下就好了。”  
“等等，那为什么我会得这种病？”Leo问道。  
“原因有很多，不过一般来说只是因为，”医生残忍地开口了，“Omega自己非常渴望怀孕。”  
还好他的表情足够专业和冷静，不然Leo肯定会忍不住找个地缝钻进去，他愣愣地问道：“那我该怎么做？”  
“很简单，我给你开点药，调节一下激素，生理上的症状很快就能解决，至于心理上的问题，我可以给你推荐心理医生，这没什么大不了的，Omega被标记后总是会出现各种心理问题……”  
“不，先给我开药就好。”Leo果断地拒绝了。  
送走医生，他一个人呆呆地坐在沙发上，抱着膝盖，一颗心好像浸在委屈的酸水里，难过极了。医生的话还回荡在耳边，“只是因为Omega自己非常渴望怀孕”，该死的，他根本没有说错。想想你被内射标记的时候到底在想些什么吧，Leo把头埋进膝盖里，他希望Gerard那根巨大的东西捅得更深，他想要更多的精液，他想要受孕。如果那时候Gerard能看到他的脑内，就会发现他的想法比最下贱的娼妓还要淫荡。  
还有那个夜晚，他身体里因为全是Gerard的精液，肚子涨得不行，却格外地满足，整个晚上小穴都在流水，做一些下流的梦。  
这都是他自找的。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
事情还在变糟。接下来的几天Leo不得不在胸口贴上胶布，因为哪怕只是简单的刺激乳头也会发痒变硬。他的胸肌本来不太明显，胸口向来平坦，但是这几天明显地涨大了，不得不借宽松的球衣掩藏起来。  
激素类药物的调理需要一个过程，时间长得让Leo快无法忍耐。某一个晚上他撕下胸口的胶布，发现上面有白色的湿痕，他忍不住揉捏胸口，结果挤出了几滴乳汁。被标记后的身体本来就很敏感，下面很快就硬了。于是他只能带着巨大的自我厌恶，坐在Gerard的衣服堆里自慰，一边撸动阴茎，一边自虐般地揉捏胸口，小股奶汁流了出来。睡着的时候，梦里全是肮脏的画面：他挺着肚子，大张着腿，双手分开自己的小穴，被Gerard从正面干着，每一下都挺进生殖腔……  
而到了白天，他就是另外一副态度——他已经完全乱了，根本不知道该怎么面对Gerard。他选择戴上冰冷的面具，要么说话夹枪带棒，要么根本置之不理。Gerard一开始还以为是输球的缘故，勉强忍了几天，然而后来他们在主场迎来了一场大胜，事后Leo却还是态度反常（他下场后甚至没有冲澡，直接走了）。Gerard想找他好好聊一聊，但是Leo一直在躲他，根本不给他机会。

不过非要找的话，机会总能找到。  
这天，Leo参加了一个早就定好的慈善晚会，Gerard也会出席，万幸的是他们的位置并不是很近。开场仪式过后是晚宴时间，Leo心不在焉地吃了几口，便离开了座位。  
他没有注意到不远处Gerard抬起了头，冷冷地盯着他的背影。  
Leo找到了一间休息室，反锁上门，顾不上开灯，就软倒在沙发上，重重舒了口气。黑色的西装非常合身，是根据他的尺码量身定制的——之前的尺码——对于他现在的胸来说这身西装就未免太紧了一点，在晚会的前一个小时他不得不保持上身一动不动，因为稍微动一下，乳头就会被蹭得硬挺，不停地分泌乳汁。  
他把西装扣子解开，奶水在白衬衫上染出两团湿痕，幸亏有西装挡着，不至于被看出来。他又解开衬衫扣子，今天没有贴胶布，一触到冰凉的空气，奶头就硬了起来。Leo抽了几张餐巾纸，按在胸口擦拭。  
暂时就这么对付过去吧，撑过今晚就好。他长了个教训，这几天说什么也不能再穿西装了。  
正忙活着，Leo突然听到了锁芯转动的声音，他浑身的血液都冻住了，一动不动地凝固在黑暗里。门锁被打开，一个高大的身影走了进来。  
“不要开灯。”Leo几乎是哀求地叫道。他飞快地将西装扣好，慌乱地在脑海里搜刮着各种理由。万一是媒体，他的麻烦就大了，不，不会的，有钥匙的应该是酒店工作人员……  
“啪嗒”一声，灯被无情地打开。屋子里骤然一亮，Leo忍不住眯起眼睛，在看清来人的那一瞬，他甚至宁愿那是一个记者。  
Gerard穿着一身笔挺的西装，把他的身材衬托得格外修长，也格外具有压迫感。他的表情冷漠，只是随手带上门，再次将门反锁。  
他看到了什么？他看到了这几天对他无比冷淡的小情人，一个人躲在酒店的休息室，衣襟大敞着，神情迷乱地玩弄着自己的乳头。与这里一墙之隔的地方就是数不清的社会名流和媒体记者！  
他都快气笑了，简直想不明白自己有哪里让他不满意，以至于宁愿自己动手，也不愿找他帮忙。他还算个屁男友？之前的标记到底算什么？！  
“你为什么会有钥匙？”Leo艰难地问道。  
“这家酒店是我名下的。”Gerard简单地答道，“所以今天你可以逃走试试，看看走不走得掉。”  
Leo被他生硬的语气激到了，竖起浑身的刺，喊道：“出去！”  
“我不。”Gerard的脾气尤甚，大步走过来，居高临下地看着他，“你让我出去，然后留你一个人在这里发骚？凭什么？你是我的！”  
他一边说话，一边俯下身来，一只手按住Leo的挣扎，另一只手一把扯开他的西装扣子，他的胸口暴露在刺眼的灯光下，白得几乎反光。  
这片地方Gerard再熟悉不过了，然而今天的触感似乎格外柔软，而且似乎还有股若有若无的奶香味……Gerard愣住了，他看到Leo绝望地闭上眼睛，几乎放弃了抵抗，只是带着鼻音祈求道：“出去，Geri，让我一个人呆着好不好？”  
又是这样拒绝的话，Gerard无法忍受，“Leo，你到底怎么了？我是不是做错了什么事？”他烦躁地一拳砸在沙发靠背上，“你又不是不知道，有时候我很蠢，真的，我做错了事我意识不到，你必须告诉我。哪怕骂我也好，但不要让我走！”  
“你没做错什么。”Leo依然在逃避，“是我自己的问题。等这段时间过去就好了……”  
“即使是你自己的问题，我也要知道发生了什么。”Gerard十分强硬地抓起他的下巴，迫使他抬头看着自己，“不然你以为标记算什么？我们这段关系算什么？你不用所有的事情都自己扛，能不能试着相信我一点？”  
Leo被迫看着Gerard的眼睛，呼吸间全是他的味道，直到这一刻，Leo才意识到自己有多么想念他。这几天强装的强硬瞬间消弭无形，所有的委屈和痛苦都溢了出来。  
也许世界上有那么一个地方，软弱是被允许的。  
Leo的声音艰涩，把那些事情都说出了口，他自虐一样死死盯着Gerard的眼睛，不错过他的任何一个表情，哪怕里面出现一瞬的轻蔑，也会像一把尖刀一样割伤他的心。  
然而想象中的画面并没有发生。明明前一秒还被西装衬托出一身冷酷精英范儿，下一秒Gerard头上就冒出了腾腾傻气，“你说……假孕？”  
他咽了口口水，脑袋有些宕机。  
“嗯，”Leo的声音低如蚊呐，“而且有一些生理反应，比如说……”他说不下去了，只是抓住Gerard的手放在了自己的胸口。  
Gerard感到被一个硬硬的小东西戳着，掌心有一种湿润且温热的触感。  
他的脸都红了，这太刺激了，下半身几乎立刻起了反应，手也忍不住用力往下按了按，更多的乳汁弄湿了他的手心，Leo忍不住呻吟出声，眼角湿红一片。  
“……好吧，假孕，哈。”Gerard咧着嘴笑了笑，单膝跪在沙发上，插入Leo的腿间，语气不容置疑，“我现在就要干你，说真的，你自找的。”  
Leo没有吭声，但贴身的西裤无法掩藏他勃起的事实，Gerard用膝盖蹭了蹭，戏谑地问道：“就因为这种理由避着我，干嘛要这么折磨自己？明明很想给我生宝宝嘛。”  
“我没有……”Leo无力地反驳道。  
Gerard却不肯放过他：“哦，还是说怕被我发现你其实是个欠操的荡妇？”  
他弯下腰来细细地欣赏他胸前的美景，白衬衫的扣子开到了小腹，黑色的细领带歪向一边。乳汁沾湿了衬衣，红肿的奶子半隐半露，在半透明的衬衣上显现出完整的轮廓。剩下的身体却还完好地包裹在西装之中，想到那纤细的腰肢与挺翘的臀线，在刚才的晚会上Gerard就忍不住想要把他按在地上当众办了——被憋坏的可不止Leo一个人。  
他继续说道：“那没什么好担心的，没有人比我更清楚你就是个坏孩子，会偷偷穿着我的内裤自慰，无论上面还是下面的小嘴都很喜欢吃我的肉棒，你想怀上我的孩子对不对？不然怎么会这样？”  
说着他捏了捏了Leo小巧的乳头，硬生生掐出了几滴奶水。  
Leo偏过头不肯说话，胸口剧烈地喘息着。Gerard终于良心发现闭了嘴，怜惜地亲了亲他的鬓角。  
“乖，帮你把裤子脱了，”他麻利地解开Leo的皮带，“不然一会儿就湿得没法穿了。”  
现在他几乎快把糖纸剥干净，只留下一件白衬衫欲盖弥彰地挂在他的糖果身上。  
“关灯，”Leo湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，“关灯好不好？”  
如果是以前，只要他露出这样的眼神，无论什么要求Gerard都会答应的。然而现在Gerard已经意识到自己对这个小家伙太过放纵，绝对不能事事都顺着他，必要时还需要来点惩罚。  
“不。”他冷酷地拒绝了，突然玩心大起，抽下Leo的黑色领带绑在了他的眼睛上，在他的脑后扎了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“好了，这和关灯差不多。”  
而且他的心就不会再被那双眼睛扰乱了，今天他可不打算放过他。  
Leo的眼睛被蒙住，突然什么都看不见。他一阵慌乱，然而却无意于反抗，这几天情欲的折磨像软刀子一样快把他磨垮了，他现在确定自己想要的就是这个——他想要Gerard给他的一切。他半裸着身子跪坐在沙发上，分开双腿，挺着胸脯，在黑暗中等待。  
那是难熬的五分钟，Gerard什么都没有对他做，但是他的呼吸和气味就在那里，靠得极近。Leo想象自己一丝不挂的样子，而Gerard还西装笔挺，连扣子都没有解开，他一定在盯着自己看，他会盯着哪里？也许是因为寒冷，他的身子开始发颤，没有任何碰触下身就挺立起来。  
别看着我，碰碰我……Leo几次想要说出恳求的话语，但都忍住了。他咬着下唇，明白这是惩罚，被惩罚的人无权提出要求。  
这时一墙之隔的酒宴上发出了一阵欢呼和大笑，在黑暗中那些声音被无限放大，仿佛就在耳边。那感觉就像自己置身在宴席之中一样，Leo难耐地动了动身子，手死死地抓着沙发的兽毛坐垫，指节因为太过用力而泛白。  
他喜欢被视奸，光是被看着他就会发情。Gerard脑海中蹿出这样一个认知，怪不得当初在阿根廷的更衣室……想起了这件事，他的怒火更甚，嘴上却忍住什么也没说，而是伸出舌头去舔了舔Leo的乳头。  
被碰触的一瞬，Leo的反应极大，往后一躲，撞在了沙发背上。Gerard俯身将他控制在身下，让他无处可逃，直接用牙齿咬住了他的左边乳头，细细地啃咬，用舌尖舔舐那个细小的奶孔。另一只手抓住右乳，不停地揉弄。  
“唔……”Leo不得不咬着手，避免自己发出羞耻的呻吟。他当然记得这里是酒店，随时可能会有人经过走廊。  
Gerard却在此时将他的左边乳头整个地含了进去，舌头反复地拨弄舔舐，大口吮吸，感到香甜的奶味蔓延开来。他的胸确比以前涨大了不少，可以将一团细嫩的软肉含进嘴里，看啊，他做好准备成为一个孕妈妈了，他吞进自己精液的时候肯定就已经在想着喂奶的事了。这个小家伙既招人疼又让人恨得牙痒痒，上床的时候永远表现得像一个害羞的处子，实际上他早就被操熟了玩乖了。最下贱的婊子也不会比他更熟悉勾引男人的技巧，因为他们不懂得该如何一边露出最无辜的表情，一边做那些最下流的事。  
“啊——”Leo根本没法忍受这种刺激，呻吟都变了调。要是平时的话Gerard肯定已经心软了，但是今天的他足够冷酷，把Leo的内裤团成一团塞进他嘴里，“咬着，你是想发出声音把所有人都引过来吗？这么喜欢被看着？”  
“呜……”Leo只能发出模糊的声音，鼻子可怜地一抽一抽。Gerard舔完了左乳，嘴巴里都是甜甜的奶香，他的Omega太过美味，他忍不住想把他拆吃入腹。被舔过的那个乳头涨大了一圈，变成了深红色，随着呼吸起起伏伏，格外诱人，而另外一只则显得有些寂寞，溢出了太多的乳汁把他的手都打湿了。  
Gerard用Leo的胸口把自己的手擦干净，留下一道浅白的湿痕，他玩心大起，曲指弹了弹他精神的小兄弟，Leo的身体大幅度地一颤，在他身下难耐地扭动。  
“别急，还有一个。”Gerard的唇舌又凑上了他的右乳，手上玩着另一只，“Leo是个合格的妈妈了，这么会产奶……”  
他的腿恶意地卡在Leo的腿间，感受到他的会阴和囊袋因发情而高热，寂寞的后穴讨好地吸着自己，“而且上面和下面都这么会流水，你给宝宝喂奶的时候，会不会下面也流水啊？到时候只能一边含着按摩棒一边喂宝宝，那样也许会喷奶呢……”  
他每说一句，都能感到Leo的身体在发颤，心里最邪恶的那一部分被无限满足，这几天积攒的怒意也融化在了这至高无上的征服感中。  
Leo在Gerard身下缩成一团，虽然折磨自己的正是这个男人，但是他无处可逃，只能用手小心翼翼地抱着他，承受他给自己的一切。视觉被剥夺，剩下的感官无限集中在身体上，乳头被刺激得又酸又胀又痒又麻，一阵阵的快感涌向身体各处，阴茎涨得难受极了。他想射精，但是嘴也被堵住了没有办法说话，Gerard又在那样地说他，好像他只是一条下贱的母狗，只能趴在他身下承欢一样。  
渐渐地，他越来越支持不住，下面硬到发痛，只能尽力地在Gerard腿上蹭一蹭，可这只会让他更难受。这几天来因为自我厌恶他很少碰自己，单纯地忍耐着情欲，现在被刚标记过自己的Alpha舔弄着，自制力荡然无存。Leo想用手去碰一碰自己，但是果然一把被Gerard抓住按在身边。他一边刺激着自己的胸口，一边恶劣地用膝盖磨着自己的阴茎，模模糊糊地说：“啊哈，你不会这样就要高潮了吧……”  
话还没说完，Gerard就愣住了，Leo的阴茎跳了跳，竟然真的射了出来。没有被碰触，没有被插入，只是被舔了奶子而已……伴随着射精Leo的身体绷得极紧，头朝后仰，露出一段修长的脖颈，嘴里发出低低的呜咽声。他的脸上甚至没有血色，反而有些苍白，被泪水沾得湿漉漉的。射完了之后，他整个人都软了下来，胸口上下起伏，努力呼吸着。  
纵使如此，Leo的双手一直紧紧抱着自己，努力地想得到一个拥抱，好像认定自己不是折磨他的凶手，而是能解救他的英雄一样。  
直到这时Gerard才意识到自己做得太过火了，他急忙把领带和内裤全部拿出来丢到一旁。Leo的脸上只有眼睛是红红的，溢满了泪水，很难过地望着他。嘴唇没什么血色，微微地张着。  
“Leo，Leo，”Gerard的心狠狠一抽，慌了手脚，“你没事吧……抱歉，我刚才失去了理智……他们说得没错，我就是个混蛋，我……”  
Leo眨了眨眼睛，一颗泪珠子又滚落下来，他平复了一下呼吸，说：“我没事。”  
发出声音后他自己都愣住了，因为太久压抑着哭泣，他的嗓子都哑了。他揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，叹息道：“真的没关系。”  
Gerard把他抱起来，郑重地道歉：“对不起，Leo，忘记我刚才的话吧，我只是太生气了。”  
“每次你欺负完我后都这么说，”Leo摸了摸他的脸，甚至还笑了笑，“从小到大。”  
Gerard羞愧地低下头，如果Leo要跟他算这笔账，那恐怕他们俩能晾着鸟算上三天三夜。  
“但我还是喜欢你，那有什么办法，”Leo抱住了他，他的怀抱舒服又熨帖，“再说，混账事我做得也不比你少。”  
起码这次，是他有错在先，他甘愿受罚。他赤裸的肌肤蹭在Gerard的西装上，依旧在颤栗发烫，他的手按在Gerard勃起的大家伙上，“作为补偿，让我舒服地去一次好不好？”  
Gerard真不敢相信Leo原谅自己了，他在床上总是格外慷慨大方，像一个年长十岁的情人一样包容着他。他立刻想要表现自己，手忙脚乱地解开皮带和拉链，肉棒拍在了Leo腿上。  
无论多少次看见，Leo都要感叹它的形状和分量，而此刻Gerard依然穿着笔挺的西装，只有阴茎露在外面，仿佛一只大写的衣冠禽兽。Leo身上只有一件衬衫，大敞着挂在手臂上，大片印着吻痕的胸脯露在外面，如被粗暴地撕开包装的战利品。而衬衫下摆只能堪堪遮住腿根，翘起的阴茎半露在外，在黑色西装的映衬下显得格外淫糜。沙发太狭窄，Gerard让他转过身去，抱着他的腰，从背后缓慢地进入他。Alpha高大强壮的身体完全覆盖住小个子Omega的每一寸肌肤，这样完全的掌控每次都会带给Gerard一种隐秘的满足感。早就做好准备的小穴一点点将肉棒接纳，Gerard贴紧Leo的身体，手殷勤地照料他的前面，一个个吻落在他的后背。  
“痛不痛？”他一边往里蹭，一边询问，“舒服吗？”  
“别像个没上过床的雏鸡一样，”Leo低低地呻吟着，“说真的Geri，你是不是又‘不行’了？”  
猝不及防被提起上次标记时的惨痛记忆，Gerard的斗志被激了起来，二话不说用上了最快的速度。他摸清了Leo的敏感点，故意重重碾过那里，然后向前冲刺，撞到生殖腔的软肉上。他大开大合地操干着，每次都捅到极深，再浅浅地退出来，带着穴口翻出深红的软肉。  
柔软的小穴逐渐变得丰沛多汁，Leo的前面也再次硬了起来，他小声地呻吟着，主动迎合地扭着腰肢，索要着更多更多。  
“进来，”Leo感到那根滚烫的肉棒在生殖腔口犹豫，“我这么多天的药不能白吃……唔！”  
话还未说完，得到允许的Gerard便捅了进去，两个人同时爽得叫了出来。被使用过的生殖腔已经没有了第一次的羞涩，它比肠肉更烫更软更能流水，见到肉棒便馋得要命，热情地吸着不放。生殖腔被操开的感觉爽得不行，很快Leo感觉再一次要被操射了，顾不上保持安静，急急地喘息着，“我……不行了……”  
而Gerard也快到了极限，几下重重的抽插后，便完全交代在了他的生殖腔里。大股的精液射在内壁上，Leo又一次得到了生殖腔高潮，舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来。小穴淌出大量淫液，把Gerard的耻毛都沾得透湿。  
Gerard把Leo转过来，刚完事两个人都有些脱力，只是有一搭没一搭地互相吻着。这时Gerard注意到Leo的乳头淌下来两股乳白的奶汁——早在刚才操干的时候，本来已经流不出什么东西的奶头，居然又自发地淌出奶水了。  
Leo顺着他的目光低头，几缕头发垂在他的额前，随着脑袋一晃一晃。他抬起身来，将乳头送到他嘴边，低喘着命令道：“舔掉。”  
Gerard恭敬不如从命，又逮着那两只可爱的乳头玩了好一会儿，直到确认里面什么都流不出来为止。  
现在只剩下一个问题，Leo懒洋洋地问：“老板，你的酒店里有浴室吗？”  
“有是有，不过，”Gerard从口袋里掏出那个自带绒球的肛塞，“我想我们用不到。”  
Leo瞪大眼睛，没想到他参加慈善晚会都会带着这玩意，真是丧心病狂！然而他抗议也来不及了，Gerard把肛塞塞进了他的穴口，将精液全都堵在里面。然后帮他一件件地穿好了沾满津液的内裤，西装裤，扣好衬衫，套上外套，最后为他系好了领带，穿上了鞋袜。  
糖纸被他重新包好，Leo又成了一块完好的糖果，谁都不会知道他的里面刚被玩过，胸前两个奶子在淌奶汁，屁股里含着自己的精液。  
走路对于Leo来说变成了一件困难的事，尤其是还得装作一切正常。胸口被粗暴地舔弄过后，高高地肿起，敏感得不像话，每摩擦一次衬衫他都忍不住想浪叫出声。而下面更惨，刚刚被粗长的阴茎操过，小穴根本还闭不紧，那个肛塞实在是小了些，在湿滑的淫水中摇摇欲坠。他不得不夹紧屁股，以防当着众人的面从裤子里落出这个小东西，然后被看到裤子后面湿了一大片，Gerard的精液顺着腿流下来，仿佛失禁一般。  
他们一同回到了大厅，刚好赶上了晚会的闭幕式。万幸这场晚宴他们并不是主角，没有多少人注意到他们的缺席。  
大屏幕上正在放着一段宣传片。被战火摧残的荒芜大地上，一个瘦弱的男孩正在玩着足球，即使是在炮火和硝烟中的逃亡，他也紧紧抱着自己那个瘪瘪的足球。在那段炮火的尽头，孩子奔向了几个身穿白衣的救助人员，他们紧紧拥抱在一起。字幕闪现：“永远别放弃，爱就在那里。”  
Leo小声地凑到Gerard耳边，“我搞错了一件事。”  
“什么？”Gerard问道。  
“喜欢上你并没有让我变得软弱，”Leo想起在场上发现Gerard摔倒的揪心时刻，想到独自面对身体变化的惶恐无措，想到这一刻他与Gerard并肩站在这里，“我在想着让自己变强，强到让那些该死的困难打败不了我。”  
Gerard的心被温柔的网俘获了，他看着一脸若无其事说出惊人情话的爱人，没忍住伸手揽住了他的肩膀。Leo一闻到他的信息素就受不了，这里到处充满着人和镜头，想到自己身体里的东西，他很艰难地保持着冷静。  
宣传片非常感人，大厅里发出低低的啜泣声，媒体没有放过每一个名流的表情，闪光灯记录下无数照片。当然很多人都注意到了Messi，哦，他是多么善良，眼里居然泛着水光，还需要队友的怀抱来安慰呢。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
心结解开，再加上病症缓解，俩人没羞没臊地腻歪了好些日子，直到下一个国家队比赛日到来。  
Leo觉得Gerard那架势是想把自己干死在床上，这样起码他就赶不上明天的飞机了。不过他虽然嘴上很抗拒，身体却格外诚实，毕竟马上就要十多天没法见面，说不想念是假的。  
当Leo再一次习惯性地说“不要”之后，Gerard突然停了下来，戏谑地看着他：“Leo，我发现，你真的特别口是心非。”  
“我没有……”Leo随口反驳，然后拉了拉Gerard的袖子让他快点。  
他们本来在沙发上乱搞，Gerard突然把他抱了起来，走到了衣帽间的大镜子前。地上铺着柔软的地毯，Leo被摆弄成了双膝着地的姿势，不得不直面镜子里的自己。Gerard从背后抱住他，“不信的话，你自己看嘛。”  
他的样子糟糕极了，上身穿着一件幼稚的小熊睡衣，下面却只穿着一条白色内裤，屁股里含着嗡嗡震动的玩具，电线从内裤里露出来，一路通到他自己手里——他自己手里握着遥控器，而且不知什么时候就调到了最大档。勃起的阴茎把内裤顶起了一大包，之前被射进小穴的精液溢出湿透了的内裤，顺着腿往下淌。  
Leo脸红了，他很少看自己发情的样子，连平时做爱的时候都喜欢闭眼，因此格外受不了这种景象。他马上选择不看，转身捶了Gerard的脑袋一下，“有什么好看的？”  
“很好看啊，”Gerard得意的语调像是在唱歌，“我每天都能看到。”他的手兜兜转转从睡衣宽松的领口伸进去，掐他的乳头，不无可惜地叹了口气，“唉，病好了以后都没有奶水了。”  
一提到这件事Leo更加无地自容，自从那次在慈善晚会发现光玩胸他都能射出来，Gerard对他的乳头就产生了巨大的兴趣，平时亲亲舔舔也就算了，他还喜欢硬抓着他没根本几两肉的胸玩乳交，每次都把黏糊糊的精液蹭他一脸。  
“说起来，”Gerard像只大狗狗一样抱着他蹭来蹭去，“记得我们的第一次吗？好像也是这个姿势，不过因为第二天有比赛，所以我没进去。”  
“为什么突然说这个？”Leo问。  
他看到镜子里的Gerard露出了一个耐人寻味的笑，“没什么，就是我最近仔细回忆了一下我们交往的经过。”  
当年他以为Leo对情事一无所知，和自己一样懵懂且莽撞，但根据他最近的了解，显然并不是那么一回事。在深夜里他仔细咂摸着当年的事，渐渐觉得哪里不对劲。要是能憋住疑问那他就不是Gerard了，于是直接问道：“Leo，你是故意的吧？”  
“嗯？”Leo歪了歪脑袋，没搞明白，“你在说什么？”  
“那一次，在Pep的办公室，你其实看到我了。”Gerard说，他一直怀疑这个，现在看来，很多朦胧的细节都有了定论。

那是2008年，Gerard回到巴萨的第一个年头。他重回故里，与儿时的好友相聚，甚至得到了Pep的信任，一切都有个好的开始。  
对巴萨来说却并不是如此，旧的功臣刚被清洗，新手教练和年轻的10号上位，局势动荡不安，前途一片迷茫。  
对这个百年俱乐部来说，Leo成为核心的时间太早了，他得到了非常大的期许和祝福，也不得不面对最大的恶意和揣度。Gerard不止一次听到风言风语，关乎Leo的性别，还有与高层和教练的肮脏交易。  
他知道Leo是Omega，不过那又怎样，长了眼睛的人都能看出来他是靠什么立足于球场上的，而且Pep可是个正人君子，尽管他的确和Leo亲密了些……  
某一天训练后，Gerard去办公室找Pep，门半掩着，里面传来了Pep和Leo的谈话声。  
Leo的语调近乎撒娇，他在争取自己摄取可乐和烤肉的权利，声称不吃这些他会活不下去。而Pep毫不留情地拒绝了他，并且开玩笑说你知道别人给你取了个什么外号吗，哈哈，小野猪。  
Gerard犹豫了一下，这对师生的关系太融洽，他不确定是否要在这种时候插进去。然而鬼使神差的，他稍稍地推了推门，从门缝中朝里看去。  
他看到Leo坐在Pep的桌上——那张桌子以整洁著称，Pep甚至无法容忍别人的咖啡杯放在上面——然而Leo此刻就坐在那里，把Pep的文件夹压在屁股底下。他的双手撑着桌子，没有穿鞋袜，一只脚踩着Pep的胸口，另一只脚踩在Pep腿上。而Pep呢，完全没有露出被冒犯的神色，双手握着Leo白皙的小腿，有规律地揉捏着。  
哦，对了，今天的训练中，Leo不小心扭到了小腿。Gerard试图在心里给这幅画面找个解释，但他根本没法说服自己，不，这太暧昧了！  
不知怎么的，这比让他看到Leo和Pep正在房间里做爱都难以忍受，那种极其亲密的旁人根本无法插足的关系让Gerard心里很不舒服——很久以后他才意识到那种情感就是嫉妒。  
也许是他的呼吸太急促，Leo似乎转过了头，向门口看来。Gerard吓了一跳，赶紧转身离开。他的心狂跳，不确定Leo是否看到了自己，恍惚间他觉得对上了那双黑亮的眸子，但又觉得那只不过是太紧张而造成的幻觉。  
那个晚上，他失眠了，Leo像只慵懒的猫一样坐在Pep办公桌上的场景一直浮现在他脑海里。让他沮丧的是，他离开四年后，再深厚的感情也发生了变化，他感到自己不再与Leo像小时候那样亲密无间了，那个记忆中安静羞涩的小孩飞快地长大，变得超乎他想象的优秀，并且有了更多的朋友。  
第二天他忍住什么都没有说，训练后他准备去冲澡，Leo突然走了进来，问：“一起？”  
Gerard当然没有拒绝，他已经脱光了，只能有些手足无措地站在原地看着Leo脱衣服。他看到Leo一件件脱掉球衣、球裤、袜子，最后是内裤，大大方方地站在他面前，在灯光下皮肤白得让人移不开眼睛。Gerard头晕目眩，没忍住说了蠢话，“挺大的嘛，对Omega来说。”  
是的，他是个蠢货，他直接开口赞美了Leo的老二，因为那个静静垂在他胯下的东西色泽形状都不错，简直和他的身体一样完美。哦，对了，平权专家还可以在这句话里发现性别歧视，而如果世界体育报得到了这条消息，一定会用头版头条报道“Lionel Messi和队友在浴室的神秘对话……”  
Leo的目光下意识落在了Gerard的下身，他着实吃了一惊——那简直是骡马的物件，根本没勃起就已经大得过分——然后结结巴巴地说：“你的也是……”  
Gerard的脸上飞起红云，没话找话地问道：“嗯，嗯……你的小腿好些了吗？”  
“还不错，”Leo笑了起来，突然抓住了他的胳膊，拉着他走向浴室，“走吧，不然等会那群汗臭的家伙全都要过来了。”  
那次之后，Leo主动来找他的次数就多多了，尤其是洗澡的时候。于是顺理成章的，关于阴茎的互相赞美发展为了互相抚慰，他们做了很多青春期男孩都会做的事，互帮互助可比自慰爽多了。在某一次互撸中，Gerard没忍住给了Leo一个临时标记。  
Leo根本没有拒绝，顺从地被他按在墙上，歪着头露出侧颈，发出细细的呻吟，那声音足足让Gerard硬了好几天（当然，这是夸张的说法，但也差不了多少）。

“你是故意的，”Gerard说，“你早就盯上我的老二了。”  
Leo很冤枉，“我记得是你先耍流氓的。”  
“那是因为你老是光着屁股在我面前乱晃。”Gerard振振有词。  
“那也不是你把我的手按在自己阴茎上的理由。”Leo说。  
Gerard继续耍赖：“你还没有回答我，那天你在Pep的办公室，看到我了没有？”  
“当然，”Leo这回承认了，“我觉得你的反应挺有趣的。”  
想到那个傻小子红着脸，因惊讶而张着嘴巴，傻乎乎地落荒而逃的样子，Leo还是忍不住微笑起来。  
“所以你故意来找我洗澡，故意光着身子在我面前晃悠是不是？”Gerard愤愤地揪住了他的耳朵，“你早就想被我操了对吧？”  
Leo捂住了脸，笑声却溢了出来：“别这样，Geri……好啦，就是这样，谁叫你那么大，每个Omega都会想被你操的。”  
他早就因为后穴里的小道具而情动，用腿蹭了Gerard一下，“进来，好不好？”  
Gerard盯着他的腿，以及上面泛红的指印，忽然想到了什么，“等等……难道说那次也是……”  
Leo不耐烦了，直接把他推到在地，跨坐在了他身上。他用一只手扶住Gerard的阴茎，另一只手分开自己的后穴，试着坐了上去。肉棒插进来的那一刻他舒服得要命，腰都软了，不得不先含着一半肉棒，趴在Gerard的胸口喘会儿气。  
玩具还没有被取出来，被顶到了更深的地方，Leo难耐地用腿夹紧了Gerard的腰，可此时Gerard完全不在状态，反而抓住了他的肩，悲愤地盯着他的眼睛：“Leo，你真是坏透了！你故意输给我的！”  
Leo知道他说得是哪件事了，老底被翻出来，忍不住脸一红，讨好地蹭了蹭Gerard的掌心，软软的头发蹭得Gerard很痒。

那时候Gerard和另外几个后卫组成了反Leo同盟，训练中被晃倒被穿裆，或者是成为各种神仙操纵的背景板，简直是家常便饭。为了激起他们的斗志，Leo与他们谈了一个十分具有诱惑性的条件：谁要是能在一次训练赛中单防他成功，谁就能指使他去做一件事，他是说，任何事。  
这个赌约成立后，Gerard爆发出无穷的力量，终于在某次训练赛中，和Leo的五次对抗全部成功，还带着球飞奔到前场攻入一球，一通操作骚得队友直呼皮肯鲍尔降世。  
Gerard意气风发，相对他而言，发挥平平的Leo则是弱小可怜又无助，灰溜溜地缩在队伍末尾，不时拿崇拜的目光偷看他。（此处有Gerard的回忆滤镜）  
当天晚上，所有人都离开更衣室后，Gerard要求Leo为自己口交。  
他自己答应的，可以为赢家做任何事。  
Leo勉为其难地同意了，跪在冰冷的地板上，他的两腿间。  
Gerard坐在凳子上，兴奋不已，一把脱了球裤和内裤，半勃的肉棒弹了出来，把Leo吓得够呛。  
“不行，Geri，”Leo咽了口口水，“不可能含进去的，太大了……”  
Gerard才不管呢，嚣张地拿肉棒往他嘴上蹭，催促道：“快点。”  
Leo视死如归地盯着那物件一会儿，试着用两只手抓住柱身，张大嘴巴含进龟头，笨拙地舔着，那姿势和吃一个快化了的冰激凌也没什么区别。  
他的技术超烂，但这带给Gerard的心理刺激远大于生理刺激，他很快就全硬了，把Leo的嘴撑得满满当当，让他发出很难受的呜咽声。  
隔靴搔痒的刺激让Gerard很难受，他没了分寸，抓住了Leo的头发就往前怼，肉棒插进去了更多，戳到了紧致的喉咙口，Leo被刺激地不停吞咽，爽得Gerard头皮发麻。  
他肖想了许久的，永远高高在上被所有人视为珍宝的Leo，正跪在自己的胯间为自己口交。Gerard入魔一般想着，他的嘴巴操起来可真舒服，不知道后面是什么样……  
“呜……”Leo快喘不过气来了，努力地想要挣脱他的控制。  
Gerard总算良心发现，重重地抽插两下后，才恋恋不舍地退出来，那玩意儿依旧高昂着，挂着亮晶晶的津液，一点要射的意思都没有。  
Leo趴在他腿上失神地喘着气，眼睛里浮着一层泪光，“不行，我不要了……”  
光是一个开头他就受不了，他知道Gerard有多持久，他会死的。  
Gerard坏心眼地拿肉棒戳他的脸，“这么快就不行了？你答应我的。”  
Leo死死地闭着嘴巴，说什么也不愿再舔了。他别开头，像是有些生气。  
Gerard意识到自己可能有点过分，赶紧弯下腰来捧住Leo的脸，哄道：“再舔一会儿行不行，我不插进去了，不，我动都不动一下，让你自己来好不好？”  
Leo不吭声，满脸都写着拒绝。过了好一会儿，才哑着嗓子问道：“不用嘴行不行？可以用别的地方……”  
Gerard愣住了，不明白那个“别的地方”具体指哪里。  
他看到Leo把脸埋在了臂弯里，只露出了红红的耳朵尖，声音闷闷的：“用腿可以吗？”  
“啊？”Gerard发出一个呆呆的音节。  
Leo站了起来（这时候Gerard才发现他居然因为给自己口交而硬了），拉着他的手插进了自己并拢的双腿，他的肌肉紧实而有弹性，大腿内侧的皮肤又出奇的滑嫩，不知为何还有些湿。  
“就是这里。”Leo单纯地用腿夹紧他的手，紧张地解释道，“其实有套子的话，你进来也没关系……”  
Gerard的脑袋里炸起了一朵蘑菇云，以至于当时想了些什么他已经回忆不起来了，总之脑子转过来之后他已经把Leo按在了更衣室的柜子上，从后面插入了他的两腿之间。  
因为身高的缘故，他的动作总是从上至下，阴茎的前面被Leo的腿夹着，后半部分则是在Leo的臀瓣间来回摩擦，每一下囊袋都打在他的屁股上，发出“啪啪”的声响。  
Leo的腿间很快红了一片，与白皙的肤色映衬着，格外淫糜。他承受了太多的冲击，站都站不太稳，双腿一直在抖。Gerard操得正爽，拍了拍他的屁股，“夹紧。”  
Leo羞耻地低吟了一声，背上泛起一层薄红，但还是听话地夹紧双腿，感受着巨大而滚烫的东西野蛮地在腿间冲撞，会阴被来回摩擦，简直要被擦破，又痛又爽。身前的阴茎和乳头都贴在冰冷的铁质衣柜上，被刺激地发硬肿胀。他伸手去给自己打手枪，另一只手不得不扶着柜子，以免支持不住倒下去。  
渐渐地后穴都被Gerard操开了，泛红的穴口张开一条小缝，流出了粘腻的汁水。Gerard直直地盯着那个流水的地方，情不自禁伸出一根手指刺入那里，被侵犯的一瞬间，Leo发出了一声粘腻的呻吟，像是一个显而易见的欢迎。  
他做好准备被我操了，Gerard心里想，他的里面湿透了。  
然而他还有些理智，知道现在还不是时候，于是只能愤愤地把手指戳得更深，大幅度地玩弄那里。戳到某个地方后，Leo的后穴忽然绞紧，几乎是脱力地倒在柜子上，发出很大的声响。  
那一瞬间，Leo和Gerard都愣住了。  
“是这里吗？”Gerard又试着动了动，“戳这里让你很舒服。”  
Leo从来没被操过后面，不过生理常识他还是懂的，他只是没有料到会那么爽，快感像潮水一般涌上来。他把额头贴在柜子上试图让自己冷静，然后说：“嗯，多摸摸那里，Geri……”  
Gerard满足了他，一边在他的腿间抽插，一边帮他指交，Leo根本没能坚持多久就高潮了。Gerard完全掌控了他的欲望，在他高潮的时候突然伸出了手指，然后迅速换上了自己的肉棒，不容分说地插入空虚的穴口，重重地碾过敏感点。大手包裹住他的手，带着他在阴茎上撸动，直到他射完最后一滴精液，脱力地靠在自己身上为止。  
Leo的眼前空白一片，这次高潮太过漫长也太过舒服，以至于好半天回不过神来。Gerard还没有射，不过很快就把阴茎拿了出来，他的动作很果决，因为再多留一秒他可能就要犯错了。  
他的手从Leo的穴口到他的腿间擦过，淫水就沾满了一手，那个闭不拢的可爱小穴还在继续流着水，微微地张合，好像在表达不满。  
“看，”Gerard把沾满淫水的手伸到他面前，“Leo真厉害。”  
“Geri……”Leo不知道该说什么好，只能低低地喊他的名字，然后去舔吻他的手心。他被那根肉棒驯服，因为身后的男人而发情，除了他带给自己的快感，其他什么都想不了。  
这次Gerard把他转了过来，手撑在柜子上将他禁锢在自己怀里，当着他的面把肉棒插进了他的腿间，重重地抽插着。Leo害羞地低着头不愿意看他，然而一低头却又能看到交合的地方。他自觉地夹紧了双腿，哪怕那里已经有点发疼。Gerard吻他头顶的发旋，他的眉心，他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，最后来到了嘴唇，轻轻地咬住唇瓣吮吸，然后Leo的舌头羞涩地出来找他，他们的气息很快交融在一起，交换了一个缱绻的吻。  
难得的，接吻的时候Leo始终睁着眼睛，黑又亮的瞳仁温柔地望着他，睫毛长长的，眼角有些泛红。脸上还有些婴儿肥，却又有些英俊的轮廓，介乎于少年的天真和青年的锐利之间。他真漂亮，Gerard想，我真的爱上他了。  
最后Gerard射了出来，两个人都松了口气，懒洋洋地抱在一起，都感到还没有尽兴。顺理成章的，Leo邀请Gerard下次到他家里来，继续这场游戏。  
“带上套子。”他补充道。

这件事Gerard当然记得每一个细节，包括前面五次断下Leo的球。现在他回过味来了，越发觉得有猫腻，凭自己当年那个水准，到底哪来的勇气相信自己能单防住Leo的？  
“你是故意输给我的对不对？”Gerard嚷嚷道，“你就是想让我对你这样那样！”  
他还以为是自己追Leo的，但事实好像完全反了过来！他是那个一步步走进陷阱里的猎物，还自鸣得意地觉得自己捕获到了猎人！  
“算是吧。”Leo见事情败露，也就爽快地承认了，“不然你一个人在那里纠结来纠结去，不知道要什么时候才表白呢。”  
当然那个赌约引起了一系列的后果，导致他们先在床上滚了个痛快，然后Gerard才掏出一束花结结巴巴地表白。  
“可恶，”Gerard悲愤交加，一把把身上的Leo掀翻在地，俯身压了上去，“你完了，明天别想下床了！”  
“Geri，”Leo抱着Gerard毛茸茸的脑袋，哪里不知道他心里的小算盘，“就算你今天把我干死在床上，明天我还是会回阿根廷的。”  
Gerard才不管呢，他要让Leo的浑身都浸入自己的味道，看看阿根廷还有哪个不长眼的东西敢动他的人。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章  
事后，Leo和Gerard躺在床上，随意地聊天。  
“我还从来没有问过呢，”Leo枕着Gerard的胳膊，侧着身子看着他，“你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
“大概是从曼联回来后，相处的过程中慢慢喜欢上的吧。”Gerard抓了抓脑袋，显然从来没有考虑过这个问题，“不过这不重要，因为早在十四岁的时候，我就决定一辈子守护你了！”   
“然后你就去了曼联？”Leo笑了笑。  
当然，现在他可以笑，但是在当年，这并不是一件能让他笑得出来的事。  
Gerard立刻就看懂了他眼中的刺痛，“我没得选。”  
“我没有指责你的意思，”Leo说，“你有自己的路要走。”  
Gerard定定地望着他，突然坐起来，从床头柜里翻出一样东西。  
Leo借着壁灯打量，是一枚小小的贝壳，上面穿了根绳子，可以当做项链戴起来。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是我们十四岁那年，一起去海边露营的时候我捡的贝壳。”Gerard说。他把它留下来，显然有着特殊的意义。  
想到那次露营，Leo的脸色微妙起来，从各种意义上，那并不是一次愉快的经历。他在拉玛西亚的时候，Gerard是对他最好的一个，也是对他最坏的一个。他会打跑一切欺负他的人，也会带头对他恶作剧，而那一次是Gerard恶作剧的代表作。

那次他们赢得了一场重要的比赛，教练决定带着全队去海滩露营。Leo在比赛中完成了帽子戏法，而且这是他第一次参加这样的集体活动，心里非常开心，虽然在表面上他什么都没有表现出来。  
他甚至兴奋地拉着爸爸去商店买了新的泳裤和泳镜，他很喜欢大海，他喜欢一切自由而辽阔，远离尘嚣的地方。  
大群半大的孩子来到海边，都玩疯了，Leo一个人抱着浮板懒洋洋地在海上飘着，沐浴着巴塞罗那温暖的阳光（他总是嫌自己太白，希望能把自己晒得更有男子气概）。突然，他感到脚下的水流被轻轻地搅动，低头一看，是Gerard。  
那家伙也不过十四岁，可是个子已经蹿得很高，阳光穿透水流落在他身上，他们之间就隔着这样一段轻盈而又透明的空间。他就像海底的幽灵一样游到了自己身下，对自己伸出了五根手指摇了摇，似乎在打招呼。  
Leo惊喜地对他笑了笑，“Geri。”  
Gerard也咧开嘴笑了，突然伸手抓住了他的脚腕。  
Leo那时候太瘦弱了，马上被拉得一趔趄，还没来得及做出反应，Gerard的手就顺着他的腿爬上来，抓住了他的泳裤，那条蓝白纹路的，上面还有卡通太阳印花的泳裤。  
Leo慌了，挣扎起来，可是他的力气在Gerard面前不值一提，Gerard嘿嘿笑着，一把扯下了他的泳裤，然后像条矫健的大鱼一样，一下子蹿出了水面，游出了好远。  
他得意洋洋地挥舞着Leo的泳裤，简直像是在挥舞阿根廷的国旗，“来呀，Leo，来追我呀！”  
说着，Gerard又呼哧呼哧往外游了一段，转头一看，Leo还愣愣地呆在原地，抱着他的那块浮板，没有来追的意思。  
Gerard顿时觉得很没劲，使劲挥舞了一下Leo的泳裤，“你再不过来，可就要光着屁股上岸咯！”  
可是Leo只是看着他。他总是这样，要么一声不吭地默默忍受，或者实在受不了了哭一哭，欺负他很没有成就感——虽然他也不明白自己为什么老要去招惹他。  
Gerard的脸拉了下来，哼了一声。这时候一个队友在不远处招呼着：“Geri，我们借到了水上摩托，你要不要来玩？”  
Gerard眼前一亮，水上摩托可比逗这个闷葫芦好玩多了，他对Leo翻了个白眼，把他的泳裤随手一丢，转身就去找别人玩了。  
一阵海浪拍过，Leo就眼睁睁地看着自己的泳裤被海浪冲走，他努力地追了一段，但都是徒劳，渐渐的那抹蓝白色就消失在了他的眼前。  
仅仅是前天，他在商场里买到那条泳裤的时候，是多么快乐呀，他还幻想着和大家一起出游，晚上兴奋得睡不着觉。  
现在，他一个人漂在海上，被剥得精光，其他队友在很远的地方嬉戏打闹，Gerard他们骑着水上摩托划出一道迅疾的水波。这里却全是寂静，水波搅动阳光，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
直到黄昏，教练让大家准备篝火和帐篷的时候，队长Cesc才发现Leo不见了。他的第一反应就是抓住了Gerard，“我让你好好照顾Leo的，他人呢？”  
Gerard早就忘记了中午那回事，挠了挠下巴，“可能在哪里漂着吧，他喜欢晒太阳。”  
Cesc猛击他的脑壳：“现在是黄昏，哪来的太阳？”  
他脱了外套，准备去找Leo，小船没驶出两米，突然听到Gerard在后面心虚地喊道：“那个，你带一条泳裤过去……”  
Leo被找回来了，穿着Cesc带过去的泳裤，脸色苍白。Cesc急忙把自己的外套披在他身上，气得手都在抖，踮起脚拧住了Gerard的耳朵，大骂道：“看你干的好事！Leo足足在海水里泡了四个小时！”  
Gerard没想到自己惹了这么大的麻烦，耷拉着脑袋，但又很不服气：“我怎么知道，他都这么大了，还不会照顾自己吗……”  
Leo披着衣服坐在篝火边，脸上浮起了一团不正常的红晕。火光倒映在他黑沉沉的眸子里，炽烈地舞动着，他的表情却是一片空白。  
“给我道歉。”Cesc拉着他到Leo面前。  
“对不起。”Gerard哼哼道。  
Leo什么反应都没有，甚至都没有看他一眼。  
Cesc更慌了，伸手摸了摸Leo的额头，滚烫，烧得很厉害。  
他再也忍不住了，冲Gerard吼道：“你整天欺负他，不让他好过，现在出事了，你满意了吧？！”  
Gerard少年心性，哪里能受得了被指着鼻子骂，他的火气也上来了，不知道是对着Cesc的还是对着Leo的，“我只是拿了他的泳裤而已！他不会找人帮忙吗？！他只需要叫一声，周围都是队友啊！”  
他越说越气，完全朝着Leo去了，“你又不是真的是哑巴！四个小时，就让自己泡在那里，也不知道叫人……你倒是说话啊！”  
“我……”Leo被骂得一瑟缩，终于看向他，湿漉漉的眼瞳里跳动着火光，“只有你……”  
可是我，只有你。  
只有你会在冲突时第一个冲到我身前，只有你我才有勇气笑着打招呼，只有你是我最无助时的依靠。  
所以要是你抛弃我的时候，我真的不知道该怎么办了。  
这些话他一个字都说不出口，只能把头埋进臂弯里，蜷缩成一团。Cesc揽着他起来，带他去帐篷里。  
这个帐篷是他们三个人一起睡的，但是Cesc果断地拉上了拉链，对Gerard说道：“你想清楚再进来。”  
Gerard一个人怔愣地站在篝火旁，Leo刚才的话一遍遍回响在耳边，仿佛远方天际传来闷闷的雷声，他的心被一场暴雨冲刷。

“那也许不应该叫爱，而是责任感，”十四年后，Gerard说起这件事依然有些苦涩，“我人生头一回体验到巨大的责任感就是那个时候，你让我觉得……觉得我对你很重要，所以我一定要对你负责。”  
但Leo对之后的事却印象模糊了，他发了高烧，完全是以半昏迷的状态度过了剩下的露营。  
“后来发生了什么？”Leo问。  
“我在外面呆了一整晚，”Gerard说，“捡贝壳。”

也许那时候Gerard还不能明白那种痛苦到底是什么，但他是真的对Leo非常愧疚，于是准备好好地道歉。他花了一整个晚上，在海滩上捡了各式各样的贝壳，然后一个个摆在了沙滩上。  
他摆了一个巨大的“Mil perdones, Leo”（千百次的对不起，Leo），象征着自己大大的诚意。他虽然有力气捡一晚上的贝壳，但其实根本没有一丝勇气进帐篷去面对Leo。  
第二天早上，大家陆续起床，发现了Gerard的杰作，纷纷打趣着嘲笑他，连Cesc都被气笑了。  
“Leo呢？”Gerard问。  
“烧还没有退，睡着呢。”Cesc朝帐篷努了努嘴，“进去的时候轻一点。”  
Gerard走进帐篷，看到Leo小小的一只裹在两条被子里，头发凌乱，发梢有点打卷，脸蛋红扑扑的，十分乖巧的样子。  
看到他睡得那么香甜，一晚上没合眼的Gerard也困了，他打了个大大的哈欠，在Leo身边拱出了一块地，也躺下了。他的长手长脚情不自禁地搭在了Leo的身上，像抱着蜂蜜罐子一样紧紧地搂着他，把Leo整个地抱在怀里，很快就被睡意俘获。  
结果下午的时候他们被Cesc叫醒，直接回了大巴，Gerard没来得及展示自己的杰作，Leo的神情也恹恹的，Gerard心虚得很，不敢和他讲话。  
等到回去，Gerard发现自己的努力还留下了一个小尾巴，他在衣服口袋里找到了一枚贝壳，于是权当纪念，做成了项链收藏下来。

“原来还有这样的事。”Leo在灯光下打量着那枚贝壳。  
“Mil perdones, Leo。”Gerard又说了一次，作为十四年前的补偿，“你那时候真的非常辛苦，而且很多是我造成的。  
Leo笑着亲吻了他一下。他现在可以坦然地说不在乎了。  
回首那段岁月，他自己也觉得不可思议，居然就这么和他的足球一起走过来了。就像曾经有谁说过——哪有什么胜利，挺住就是一切。  
到巴塞罗那的第一天，他的父亲让他站在旅馆的窗前，为他拍照。酒店窗外是古老的巴塞罗那城市，楼房雍容地纵横排列，簇拥着伟大的圣家族大教堂，这座美丽的城市有着家乡罗萨里奥不曾见过的繁华和尊贵，鸽子从碧蓝的天空划过，一切命运都写在风与尘埃之上。  
父亲说：“Leo，以后你就要在这里生存下去了。”  
他没有用“生活”，而是用“生存”。  
Leo年纪还小，无法理解父亲话语里那些沉重的东西，他天真烂漫地想，这里是个很好很富有的地方，只要他能够继续长高，只要他能够踢上西乙联赛，就足以养活一大家的人。  
然后，他就从那一个充满希冀的原点，走上了他的足球之路，磕磕绊绊，一往无前。  
“你原谅我了吗？”Gerard执着地追问道。  
“嗯，”Leo说，“在很早之前。”

Leo一个人漂浮在海上，如果说来巴塞罗那之后有哪个时刻最为灰暗，那就是这个时刻。  
时间越过越久，他不敢向一个人求助。他恨这样的自己，同样痛恨这个世界。过往所有的悲伤都爆发在这一刻，他面无表情而心有万丈波澜，想着一切消极的阴郁的东西，他快撑不下去了。  
他甚至朝着与岸相反的方向游去，他的思想跟着波浪一块流淌，从地中海到大西洋，奔向遥远的南美大陆。  
如果不是后来Cesc及时找到他，他会死在海里也说不定。  
回来后他恨疲惫，沾到枕头就睡着了。尽管能感到身上的被子很重，但还是很冷，海水的冷已经浸入骨髓。  
在梦中Leo拼命地游，朝着南方，朝着阿根廷的方向，那里有着自己熟悉的家人朋友，他踢球的街道和坑坑洼洼的球场，还有故国的乡音。  
可是风浪太大，把他浇得湿透，而且不停地将他推回原地。  
他急得头痛欲裂，冷得瑟瑟发抖，满心绝望，拼命在梦境里挣扎求助。  
也不知过了多久，忽然身上变得暖和起来。如同落入一张金色的渔网，一种沉重而温暖的负担加在了自己身上，Leo在海水中抬起头，突然看到了前方恢弘的海岸线。  
他回来了。  
他上了岸，路边是熟悉的风景和爱着他的人们。罗萨里奥的阳光把一切都照得敞亮，把风晒得如同稻田一样温暖，前方的路闪着黄金的颜色。  
路的尽头是一间古老而破旧的教堂，远没有圣家堂那么辉煌壮丽，但这是为他洗礼的地方，他在这里领过圣餐，有了最初的信仰。  
唱诗班在歌唱，孩子们的脸庞都被上帝亲吻过，Leo直直地走到牧师面前，他想要告解，但是并不能说出一个字。  
他闭眼祈祷，于是听见福音：“爱是恒久忍耐，爱是永不止息。”  
这个梦的开始极其狼狈，但最后却很平静温和，Leo从梦里醒来了，只觉得睡了很长很舒服的一觉，他从那些负面情绪里解脱了出来。  
他一睁眼，就看见Gerard的脸，极近地靠着他。这张脸其实生得很好看，只是眉头还皱着，他一定也在梦里受难。这家伙未免也长得太高了些，高个子总是会有些笨拙，他紧紧地把自己抱住，但同时也让自己十分暖和。  
Leo就这么盯着他好一会儿，感到一切都释然了，如上帝在梦中告诉他的那样。  
恒久忍耐，永不止息。


End file.
